Legendary
by Chicago Is So 2 Years Ago
Summary: Five years ago Veronica Mars disappeared, seemingly without a trace. Can Weevil find her before it's too late? More importantly, will anything ever be the same...
1. Getting Away With Murder

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own the VM world, I just play in it...

**Prologue**

The disappearance of Veronica Mars made national headlines. Within days of the case making headlines, the nation had forgotten about her. Private eyes – amateur and professional alike – across the nation came up with hundreds of theories, even after her name had disappeared from the media.

The leading theory was that she had been murdered and her body disposed of in a number of locations. Suspects ranged from Logan Echolls to Jake Kane to Weevil Navarro and even her own father, not to mention a lengthy list of people she'd caught in her brief career. Conspiracy theorists reasoned her murder had been covered up by the Neptune Police Department.

But those who knew Veronica Mars knew that she couldn't be dead.

Keith Mars knew that if she were dead he would feel it in his gut.

Duncan Kane thought her too invincible to succumb to murder – at least without leaving any clues behind.

Logan Echolls believed she was dead, but then again, most days he felt like he never knew her at all.

Weevil knew she wasn't dead. He alone knew what happened to Veronica Mars. At least a kernel of the truth. He knew she left. Of her own free will. For him, the great mystery was why, and where. From the moment he learned she was gone he'd known he had to find her. No matter how long it took.

* * *

**December 3, 2013**

It had been five years since he'd seen her. Five long years. And in those five years, not a single day had gone by where he hadn't been consumed by thoughts of her. To most people it would be pure insanity to still lust after someone after five years with no contact. But to have the feelings he had for her, after five years, when they were never even involved? That my friends, was truly pathetic.

Pathetic. That is what badass Weevil had become.

Sweat poured off his body as he hit the heavy bag he'd hung in a corner of his living room. Logically, he knew that beating inanimate objects until he collapsed would not bring her back to him. But then again, logic had never really applied to Veronica Mars.

When he'd finally exhausted his pent up agression he unrolled the wraps from his hands and got a cold Corona from his fridge.

The trilling of his BlackBerry alerted Weevil to a new message. Every time he heard the gadget beep, a little piece of him died as he was forced to remember how far removed he was from the days when his biggest concern was whether or not his bike had enough gas to cruise the PCH. It seemed like another lifetime to him now. And in many ways it was.

Pressing a few keys he saw the new message was from a private investigator in the Midwest.

It seemed that the tale of Veronica Mars' disappearance had become a bit of a legend amongst the PI community. She'd already been notorious for her involvement in high profile cases at a young age and had been singled out as a rising talent. All of that made the fact that she literally vanished without a trace one afternoon a veritable mystery – like where was Jimmy Hoffa buried. Everyone wanted to know what happened to Veronica Mars. And while almost all believed her to be dead, there were some still willing to keep an eye out for clues to where she might be.

Weevil quickly scanned the message on his BlackBerry and found that the investigator thought he might have a lead on Veronica. There was an article attached to the email and Weevil devoured every word.

_"She is enigmatic, quiet, and extremely reclusive despite her young age. Little is known about this petite photog phenom. Evelyn Pierce arrived in West Michigan nearly five years ago. Pierce declined to be interviewed for this article, refused to sign a photograph release of her image and was quite insistent that this piece not be published at all. What little is known of her is that she is about 25, a transplant from Georgia, and is always accompanied by an extremely large pitbull – the frequent subject of her photography._

_"While artists are notoriously quirky, her desperation for anonymity is what makes her so intriguing. Her latest series of photos entitled 'Left Behind' tell a hauntingly beautiful story of the history of Michigan's west coast through abandoned buildings and decrepit ruins. 'Left Behind' is currently on display at Grand Valley State's Steelcase Library through the end of the year. The rest of Pierce's artwork can be seen in the DeVos Gallery at 3619 Division in Grand Rapids, where Pierce is also employed."_

Mierda. It had to be her. After so many years, he'd found her. In Grand Rapids, Michigan of all places.

As quickly as relief and joy had washed over him, it was replaced with terror. If the PI over in the Midwest had put two and two together than others could too. He had to get to her before anyone else did.

As much as he wanted to call Keith with the lead, he knew it was very likely that the information could get to the wrong person. He also knew that the Fitzpatrick's still kept tabs on him. Quickly tossing some clothes in a bag along with a few other items, he was out the door and on his way to LAX in under five minutes.

Luckily, he'd arrived at the airport in time to catch the last flight to Chicago for the night. While it would have been quicker to fly direct to Grand Rapids, he knew that the airport was too small and gave away her location too much. From Chicago he could easily make it to Grand Rapids in around three hours (according to the GPS unit he'd tossed in his luggage).

He was settled into his seat, somewhere over Oklahoma when he was hit with the realization that there was a very good possibility he'd find himself face to face with Veronica Mars in just a few hours.

And he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say.

* * *

**Chapter One: Getting Away with Murder**

**July 27, 2007**

In the course of routine surveillance on a suspected counterfeit electronics operation, Veronica Mars, being the girl that she is, had stumbled upon something she wasn't supposed to see. A dozen Asian girls were being unloaded from a shipping container. She adjusted the zoom on her lens and began to shoot. The girls couldn't have been much older than fifteen and none looked too willing to go with the men herding them into a delivery truck. Shifting her focus, she caught a series of snaps of Fitzpatrick goons behind the wheel of the truck. One of the girls was refusing, fighting tooth and nail to get away from someone. Then she saw Finn Fitzpatrick, Liam's younger brother who was twice the trouble. He had a hold of the girl who fought, threatening her with a gun. A shot rang out and the body went limp. She continued to capture the images as he yelled for a stooge to come help her. The underling picked up the girls legs and helped Finn wrap her in a tarp which was attached to a set of cement blocks. Everything was rolled over the side of the dock. One of the men picked up a hose and began to wash the blood away.

Human trafficking. And murder. She had it all on camera.

Suddenly, the ring of her cell phone cut through the air. She quickly reached to silence it, but it was too late. This folks, is why you leave your phone on silent during covert ops.

"Oi! Finn! Looks like 've gots a peepin' tom!" A thick Irish brogue cut through the air. Through the zoom of her camera she saw a finger being pointed at her.

This was very not good.

They would come, smash her camera and phone, and the evidence of what she'd just seen would be gone. Thank god for microSD cards, it was a quarter of an inch long and easy to hide. Now where to hide the evidence. Now would be a great time for that fake hollowed out tooth that she'd been meaning to get. Think Veronica! Alright. She had a clear plastic baggie, a pen and a roof top. Well, obviously the first step is to protect the memory card. At least wrapped in plastic it would be safe from the elements. She scanned the rooftop for a rock to hide the chip under. No sooner had she found one then she heard the heavy thuds of someone climbing the stairs to the secluded roof.

"'Ello, love." She looked over to the door and saw none other than Finn Fitzpatrick. The devil himself. Cursing herself for leaving her bag (and the taser it contained) in her car, she braced herself for the blow that was sure to come.

Weevil scanned the quad for his favorite blond coed. Where the hell was she. Sure V was late time to time, but four hours and no call? He had a bad feeling about this, one that became sickeningly bad when she didn't answer her phone. She had said something about an electronics smuggling ring. It should have just been some surveillance photos, an hour tops. Wiping sweat from his brow, he cursed the sweltering California heat and made a note to arrange their next covert meeting in an ice arena.

Sighing heavily he scrolled through his phone to find someone to call. Veronica Mars was going to be the death of him. He was absolutely certain of it.

Knowing he was actively violating his parole by calling Fox, the newest leader of PCH, and coincidently his nephew, he dialed the number anyway. He may have cut most his ties with PCH, but family is family and Fox owed him. He could trust anyone to scour the city quickly it would be PCH.

"Fox, it's your favorite tio. Listen, remember that time I saved your skin from tu madre? Time to pay up..."

* * *

Oh god. Let it be a nightmare. Please let it be a nightmare. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Trapped. So small. There was no room to move. Aaron was going to kill her. He killed Lily. Any second she'd smell the gas and hear her father being beaten. Then their would be smoke and the walls would begin to heat up. Why wasn't she waking up. Her head didn't usually hurt so much in these dreams.

The beating of her heart seemed loud enough to echo in the small metal prison. Each minute that passed seemed to make it beat faster. And faster. And faster. And faster.

She shivered as she pressed into the cold metal walls that surrounded her. Cold. Why was it cold in her small prison. More importantly since this obviously wasn't a dream, how much air did she have left...


	2. The Waiting Game

**Chapter Two: The Waiting Game**

**July 27, 2007**

There were very few things in life that Eli Navarro found more torturous than spending five hours in the chairs of the lobby of Neptune Mercy Hospital. One of those things was spending five hours in the chairs of the lobby of Neptune Mercy Hospital awaiting for a status update on the condition of Veronica Mars.

Downing the last of what must have been his thirteenth cup of watered down vending machine coffee; he crumpled the small cup and absently let it fall to the floor with the other twelve cups. Exhaling deeply, he buried his face in his hands and tried to erase the memories of how he came to be in this situation.

_Pulling up to the docks he looked around for a hint of the annoying blonde he just couldn't say no to. Where the hell was she? Fox had said she'd been seen down by the docks, and her shiny silver SUV was still sitting in a nearby alley. For once he thanked the gods that her car stood out so much._

_  
The vibration of his cell phone startled his already frayed nerves. Flipping it open he quickly scanned the text for the information he hoped would lead him to her. _

_  
Dios Mios. Who the fuck would do such a thing. All the text contained was the address of a shipping container. A small, dark, cramped shipping container that to her was probably not unlike a locked fridge. V could literally handle anything thrown at her and in all honesty essentially had, but he knew for a fact that confined spaces were the one thing that broke her down completely. _

_  
He ran as fast as he could towards the box but it still seemed to take an eternity reach her. Dropping to his knees he pulled her limp body towards him. His fingers were wet and sticky as he cradled her head to his chest. Blood. Where was the blood coming from. A quick appraisal of her told him that it would be easier to find out where she wasn't bleeding. It was only after he'd taken the time to stop and appraise her injuries that he noticed something disturbing. She was completely nude. He swore in at least three languages and pulled off his jacket. Covering as much of her torso as possible he began to check her over in earnest._

_  
"Talk to me, V. Come on," he pleaded with her. He was rewarded with the sound of shallow and raspy breathing. She needed a doctor. Hell, she probably needed a hell of a lot more than that._

_  
He couldn't take her on his bike. If he called for an ambulance they'd just think he was responsible for her injuries and the police would get involved. Shit. This was not good. Think Weevil, think! What would V do? His first instinct was grand theft auto, but something told him she wouldn't appreciate him getting arrested on felony charges – even to save her life. Okay, his bike was out, but what about her car? No keys. Shit. Well, it wouldn't be grand theft auto if it belonged to her...  
_

_"Alright baby, it's gonna be okay. I've got you now," he whispered reassuringly to her as he carefully picked her up. It was disturbing how light she was. _

_  
_Everything that followed was a blur.He only vaguely remembered making his way back to her car. The stitches covering his hand were evidence of what had happened next. Window broken, doors unlocked, he'd laid her carefully in the backseat and hot wired the vehicle.

"Eli, there's nothing more you can do, why don't you head home, I'll call you when she wakes." Keith's voice startled him. He didn't even remember the older man's arrival.

"I'm fine Sheriff," he said. Apparently willing to take him at his word, or smart enough to know it was a fight he'd lose, the Keith Mars relented and joined Weevil in his vigil.

They sat in silence for a while before Keith asked, "did you call Logan?" The look he gave the Sheriff must have said all that needed to be said because Keith didn't follow up on the line of questioning.

Six hours.

Seven hours.

Sometime during the eighth hour a nurse came and pulled Keith away to have some hushed words. Whatever she said to him was good because Keith returned to his chair looking relieved.

"She's asking for us."

"Us?" He wasn't quite sure why Veronica would be asking for him. Her father, yes, Logan, probably, but him? Never.

"Yes. She said to find you, now come on, the nurse said we only got a few minutes."

He nodded numbly and followed the older man.

* * *

"I'll, uh, I guess I'll give you two a minute." The Sheriff said tactfully before giving Veronica a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

"You're lookin' spiffy there, V," he quipped in an attempt to relieve the heavy tension in the room.

"Yeah, apparently it's all the rage in Paris this year." She gestured to her hospital gown as though it were a couture creation. "But, as fashionable as this is, could you maybe do me a favor?'

"Don't even waste a head tilt on me woman, you know I'll do it," he told her.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's a two parter."

"I'm sure I can handle it," he assured her.

"First part. Uh. Go to my place and get me some clothes?"

A grin broke out on his face at her request. "You mean you're actually authorizing me to rifle through your lacey underthings? Why Veronica, I don't know what sort of man you take me for!"

"Perv," she said before a coughing fit racked her body. It was killing him to see her like this. And all he wanted to do was to get a name so he could get vengeance, but whatever V needed from him right now was more important. Pummeling could wait.

"Second part," she said when the coughing had ceased. "I need you to go back down to the docks. I was up on the roof of the old bottling plant, facing the water, doing surveillance. I kinda saw something I wasn't supposed to. And I have it on my camera. Which they smashed."

Weevil winced at that. He knew how much her camera meant to her – even if she'd never admit it. "So if it's smashed…"

"I pulled out the memory card beforehand. It's stashed under a rock by the vent." That was V, always thinking.

"Alright V, consider it done," he promised the exhausted looking girl.

"Thanks. And get the card first. I don't think they found it, but I can't take that chance."

"No problem, but who did it V, you gotta tell me," he pleaded.

"No. Just leave it, Weevil."

"V…" he wanted desperately to argue with her, but couldn't find it in his heart. He'd find out sooner or later. "Alright. I'll be back in a jiffy."

He met Keith outside her room and explained that he'd been sent on a clothing run. Something told him she didn't want her dad knowing all the truth. Keith gave him a spare key for the Saturn and Weevil promised to get the damaged window fixed. And have the blood cleaned out of the back seat.

* * *

Scaling the side of the old bottling plant, he couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that always got him to do the most ridiculous things. Once on the roof he surveyed the scene. On the roof, under a rock, by the vent. Perfect. The roof was gravel and had six or seven large vents.

Specifics would have been helpful V.

It took some digging, but eventually he found the microSD card she'd rolled up in a plastic baggie. He couldn't help but wonder what the chip contained that could be worth almost killing Veronica.

* * *

Pulling up to the apartment Veronica and Keith shared, Weevil immediately knew something was wrong. Years of lurking had trained his eyes to pick up the slightest movements in the shadows. There were at least three figures hidden in the early morning shadows.

Dios. What did V get into?

Deciding against mixing it up with whoever was keeping watch at her apartment, Weevil instead pulled a U-turn and drove a few blocks over to the barrio where he'd been living in a rundown apartment.

He was pleased to see that Fox had made sure his bike got back to his apartment. In the rush to get Veronica to the hospital, Weevil'd completely forgotten about his own transportation.

While he searched through his apartment for a clean pair of pants and a shirt that might fit her, he called up Angel. Thankfully Angel was in a good mood and promised to send one of the younger mechanics over immediately to pick up the damaged SUV and take it to the shop.

By the time he'd showered and found something to eat there was a knock at his door signaling the arrival of Angel's mechanic.

"Hey man, you got the keys?" Weevil recognized the scrawny boy from around the neighborhood, but couldn't place a name to his face.

"Yeah, but it was hotwired first."

"Is that thing stolen? Angel's not gonna want it with all the blood. Ruins the turnaround."

"Not going to the chop shop. It's my friend Veronica's," he said before grabbing the bag with clothes for Veronica and locking up his apartment.

"She kill someone?" Weevil snorted at the question. The vehicle certainly looked like a crime scene.

"Nah. Got roughed up. Tell Angel I'll pay him back for the work. And no rush, she's gonna be laid up for a while."

Weevil pulled into the Visitor's Parking at Neptune Regional Hospital and was startled to not see any of Echoll's ostentatious vehicles. Figuring it was simply too early in the morning (now nearing eight a.m.) for Echoll's to be bothered, he parked his bike and headed in to the waiting room.

While it had been nearly abandoned all night while he kept his vigil, the hospital was now bustling as official visiting hours were nearing.

* * *

**December 4, 2013**

Evelyn Peirce tossed the _Arts and Entertainment _section of the day's newspaper down in disgust. The rat bastard reporter had printed the article about her.

After five years of always looking over her shoulder, making sure no one knew who she was, trying to just disappear into the shadows, she'd made a mistake. Maybe trying to dodge and blackmail the reporter had been a bad plan. Apparently all it had done was peak his interest in her.

Even as her mind went into flight mode, there was an even larger part of her saying 'what are the odds'. After all, it was a small newspaper, not exactly noteworthy. And really, what about it was identifying? All it said was that she was a recluse. Lots of artists are known for their eccentricities, why would anyone think she was different. But the article had mentioned Mace, her ever present guard dog, who was currently snoozing soundly under the front desk to the gallery where she was working.

She had absolutely no idea what to do. Stay or go. To be honest, starting over, properly, takes money. And money is something that she did not have.

In the end she decided to do the most practical thing, for Evelyn Peirce was a very practical woman. After work, she'd go back to her tiny studio apartment, pack her things so that she could leave at a moments notice. Then she'd wait. At the first sign of trouble she would put Mace in her busted old car and take off for Canada. The border was only about four hours, depending on traffic.

"Hey Ev, break time. I'll cover the desk for you." She looked over in the direction the voice had come from and saw Jon, a local college student who worked at the gallery, had just arrived at work.  
"Thanks hun, I'm just gonna go grab a bite to eat then, you want anything," she drawled like the Southern belle she pretended to be. He shook his head no. "Alright then. I'll be back in a bit. Mace's passed out, he shouldn't give ya'll any trouble." She hated leaving the dog behind, but it would be easier to run up the street to the diner without him.  
"No problem," Jon said genuinely.

Preoccupied with thoughts of fleeing the country and memories of her past, Evelyn gathered her coat and braved the cold Michigan wind to go get lunch – failing to notice the man slouched in a black SUV across the street.


	3. Life

A/N: I've knocked this down to a T rating. If anyone feels it should return to M, let me know. And as always, so not mine.

**Chapter 4: Life's a Beach**

* * *

**December 4, 2013**

Weevil shifted uncomfortably in his business suit. One of the things he'd never gotten used to was wearing a suit on various cases and occasionally even to court. His first stop in Grand Rapids was the gallery she worked at. That way he could scope out the area, find out what she looked like – no doubt she'd have changed her appearance – and follow her back to her apartment. The uncomfortable suit played into this plan (as well as removing all his piercings) by attempting to blend him in with the 'art' crowd.

Glancing around the small gallery he looked for anyone who could be her. Seeing no one, he approached the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for…"

"Evelyn Peirce?" The boy seated at the desk cut him off expectantly without looking up from his sketch pad.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" If this Evelyn woman was her, and he had a gut feeling it was, then the fact that people were asking about her probably wasn't a good thing.

"We get lots of people in here, they saw her exhibit over at the Steelcase and come here to see some more of her work."

"Guilty," he said apologetically. "Can you tell me where I might find it?"

"Second floor, hang a right at the top of the stairs." He thanked the boy and headed in the direction he'd been told.

The gallery was not very large. The entry level was completely open and contained some large sculptures as well as a few paintings on the walls. It seemed to mostly be used as an entrance for visitors. From the stair case he looked up and was able to see all the way to the ceiling. He counted three more levels over head. From the second level he was able to look down on the reception desk. Squinting, he tried to see what the boy was drawing but was unable to make anything out. Wandering to the right, he quickly found her photos.

Most were in black and white and of abandoned locations. There was a series of warehouses with broken windows taken from unusual angles as well as several shots of motel signs with burned out letters. He chuckled at that group of shots. This had to be Veronica's work. She always had a fondness for hanging around outside motels.

He hadn't been sure what to expect of Evelyn Peirce's photography. After all, Veronica really only ever took surveillance photos. She wasn't known for her artistic side but had once confided in him during one of their endless random conversations on a stake out that if she wasn't a PI, she'd want to be a photographer. He'd told her he never thought he'd be anything but a biker and certainly didn't think he'd ever be working as a security consultant for a PI firm, but couldn't think of anything he'd rather do.

All of Evelyn Peirce's work took up the entire east wall of the second floor of the gallery. Some had names but most were simply displayed in plain black frames. The final series of photos were completely different from the rest. These had been taken in full color and were displayed as 5x7's instead of larger prints. All three photos were housed in the same frame. It seemed to be her version of an artist biography.

The first was of a group of white boys surfing in what he assumed was one of the Great Lakes – whichever was nearest. The second photo was of a black pit bull rolling in a pile of leaves. It was the third photo that erased any doubt that Evelyn Peirce and Veronica Mars were not the same person. All the photo displayed was a slender neck, collarbones, and a delicate silver necklace that he'd know anywhere. Lilly's necklace. And while they stuck out more than they used to, he'd know those collarbones anywhere – he'd spent more hours than he could count staring at them and trying to resist the urge to kiss them. He was about to leave when he noticed something more to the final photo. Tucked behind the charm was a heavy silver clasp attached to the top of what he knew was a heavy silver cross. He would have known that cross anywhere. He'd worn it every day of his life from his first communion (when his abuela had given it to him) until the day he woke up to discover it – and Veronica – missing. How the hell had Veronica gotten it. He knew she wouldn't have taken it from him, and the last time he'd seen her he'd been wearing it.

He'd found her. He pulled out his cell phone, ready to call Keith and give him the news when he heard voices below. Moving to the railing he peered over and saw a petite brunette arguing with the sketchpad boy.

"Whaddya mean DeVos expanded my exhibit?" Weevil thought he'd drop dead of a heart attack when he heard the woman's voice. It was Veronica alright. A very tired sounding Veronica with a Southern accent, but Veronica none the less. Phone call to Keith forgotten, he listened carefully.

"Yeah, he did it while you were at lunch. Why are you so upset Evelyn? Most artists are in here 24/7 trying to get more of their work displayed. I swear you are the only artist I know who tries to avoid getting their work displayed," the boy argued back.

"I know. I know. It's just, you know how I am. I don't like them putting up my work without asking," Veronica said, already sounding much calmer – or was that defeat he heard in her voice.

"Well, maybe if you let him post your good work – you know the stuff in color – you might actually start selling pieces and getting commissions."

"Okay. Thanks for covering the desk, was Mace good for you?" Veronica was going to just take someone making decisions for her? He'd known when – not if, but when – he found her, she'd fine physically, tucked away from the Fitzpatrick's and hopefully free of any new enemies. But mentally? She was going to be a mess. She already was before she left, it just seemed he was the only one who knew the extent of it. And it looks like his expectations had been right on. Evelyn Peirce and Veronica Mars may be the same person, but they were totally different people.

"Yeah, the mutt slept the whole time." Weevil rolled his eyes at that. Some guard dog. He waited for the pair to finish talking and for Veronica to be distracted by a phone call before making his exit.

* * *

Veronica had resumed her place at the reception desk and was busy answering the phones when she could have sworn she saw a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. Was that Weevil? Dark, bald, stocky, from behind she would have sworn it was him. What was he doing here? There's no way he could have found out about that article. It'd only been published that morning.

Her stomach plummeted when the figure turned to leave. The man may have been a dead ringer for Weevil, except for one thing. No ink. The man's neck was flawless. Weevil had a large tattoo of 'Familia' on the side of his neck, a piece he'd gotten when he'd taken over the PCH.

It wasn't him. Why was she so upset that it wasn't him? That's what she wanted wasn't it? If it'd been him, it'd mean she'd been found and she'd have to take off. Maybe she wasn't as ready to run as she'd thought.

* * *

**December 5, 2013**

It was barely five in the morning when she left her apartment, giant pit bull in tow. What was it with the Mars family and pit bulls. She opened the door to her car, an ancient Honda Accord that made the La Baron look safe by comparison, and the dog leaped in. Before climbing in herself she scanned the area, looking to see if she'd been seen. Weevil sunk down lower in the drivers seat of his SUV and hoped she didn't see him.

After his visit to the gallery yesterday, he'd waited until she got off work and then followed her and her dog the ten blocks home to her apartment. It had been a sleepless night for Weevil as he watched her apartment building, on the lookout for any sign of trouble.

A few minutes after she'd left, he pulled out the GPS tracker that showed the location of this miniscule tracer he'd attached to her car in the dark of night. It was a good thing he'd thought ahead, because tailing her on empty roads would have been nearly impossible. He slowly drove off in the direction the tracker indicated. Half an hour later she had finally stopped. Looking out the window he saw her destination: the beach. It brought a smile to his face. You could take the girl out of California, but you couldn't take the California out of the girl.

Parking his SUV a fair distance away, he used stealth skills accumulated from years of sneaking, and more recently, investigating. He was still nearly thirty feet behind her when she spoke.

"I thought I saw you in the gallery yesterday. What happened to your PCH tattoo," she questioned without turning around to look at him or acknowledge his presence in any way. Her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear it. She hadn't seen him in five years and she wanted to know what happened to the crown he'd had tattooed on his neck when he became the leader of the PCHers. Good to see somethings never changed. It took him a moment before he realized that she'd spoke to him in Spanish. What in the world was going on with Veronica Mars.

Before he could ask her why the language change, she turned to look at him. He almost gasped out loud when he was able to see how dark the circles under her eyes were. Didn't she ever sleep? The look she was giving him was one that she'd long ago perfected: Just play along. So V disappears for five years and now only wants to talk to him in Spanish? What was going on with her?

But that look. The one that looked so desperate for his cooperation. If talking to her in Spanish is what it took to get her home, then he'd do it.

"Keith helped me get into one of the programs that let ex-gang members get gang tats removed. Said it'd make me more respectable like," he responded in Spanish (to her visible relief). Her dog had returned from his romp in the surf and immediately gone into guard mode. He stayed rooted to his spot knowing that the slightest movement would set the dog into attack mode.

"I'm surprised it took someone this long to get around to tracking me down." Her emphasis on someone implied that she really meant him. She whistled to Mace and the dog settled down next to her. Weevil took this as his invitation to join her and dropped into the sand a few feet away from her.

"Wasn't for lack of tryin'. You did learn from the best."

"Yet I've been foiled by a small town journalist."

His reply to that was cut off by the sound of his BlackBerry (god did he ever hate that phone) ringing. Looking at the caller id. It was Keith. Doing the math in his head, he realized it had to be around three in the morning in Neptune. Why would Keith be calling him in the middle of the night. Unless he was supposed to be… oh crap. He'd forgotten about the tip they'd received that the Seventh Veil was being used as a front to distribute drugs to Fitzpatrick clients. Despite the prospect of taking down the Fitzpatricks in any way, shape, or form, he'd been dreading having to watch his friend Selena – the Seventh Veil's most popular dancer – strip for him and give him lap dances while feeding him information. Can you say awkward?

"Hey Keith," he answered the phone in English. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Veronica tense immediately. Was it the language change or knowing it was her father?

"Eli. Tell me, why did I just get a call from Selena saying you didn't show?"

"Um, yeah. About that… You see boss…" He was stalling. What was he going to tell Keith?

"Out with it Eli." Keith always did see through him.

"Got a call from a cousin in Chicago. Her ex-boyfriend's been coming around again. I needed to do some lurking and menacing, you know, my specialty." It wasn't exactly a lie. He did have a cousin in Chicago, and her ex had been causing trouble lately. Plus, he'd been lurking. And if need be, he'd menace. Seeing Veronica relax again told him he'd made the right decision.

"Family first. I understand. Just try to give me some notice next time?" Weevil's gut wrenched at the sound of Keith's voice. The old man still missed Veronica and hadn't been the same since she'd left.

"Will do."

"How long until you're back?"

Weevil had no idea how long it was going to take to get Veronica to agree to come with him. "Better give me two weeks. Even if it takes less I'm going to need a bit of a vacation after this one." Again, the truth. Whenever possible he told Keith the truth.

"Alright son. And if you run into trouble, give Wallace a call. I think the Knicks are at the Bulls this week. His dad was a Chicago cop, might still have some pull." And hearing Keith call him son just made him feel even worse, like he was betraying the man by not letting him know about Veronica.

He closed his phone and shoved it back into his jacket. Since when are you on first name basis with my dad?" She'd returned to speaking Spanish. And he was confused as hell.

He was struck by how different she sounded. They only words that came to mind to describe it was broken, defeated, lost. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the waves and he took the opportunity to take in the sight of her up close. Her hair was down to her waist and she'd dyed it a mousy brown color. It didn't suit her at all, but that didn't stop him from wanting to pull her close and smooth the windblown tangles. Being so close to her and not touching her, holding her, kissing her, it made his body ache with want. Not just a physical desire - because while the girl she'd become was attractive enough she didn't hold a candle to the V he loved – but an emotional desire. Something about her soothed his soul.

"Since a while. Since when are you Southern Belle Barbie?"

"It's called a cover, cholo. When you're from Georgia, you tend to have an accent," she fired back at him. Before he could reply, she continued: "And what are you? Corporate Sellout Barbie?"

Momentarily confused, he realized she was indicating the business suit he still wore – although the tie had been long removed and the shirt unbuttoned several buttons. His manner of dress and the phone gave the impression of a well to do business man.

"I even have my own business cards," he finally bantered back. Man he was rusty at Veronica Mars speak. One of the things he'd missed most about her was the familiar way they fell into conversations that transitioned from arguing to teasing and back to normal without skipping a beat. That, and the silences between them were never awkward no matter how long they lasted. Luckily, that hadn't changed either. It was nearly an hour before she spoke again, and he was content to watch the sun rise and let her control the conversation.

"Why are you here Eli?"

"Why are you asking questions that you already know the answer to?"

"There's nothing left for me in Neptune. I left for a reason." Her words stung him far more than he liked. Nothing. That's all he'd ever been to her. Dios, what if she refused to return to Neptune with him. He tried to banish the thought quickly. If she wouldn't come, he'd get Keith involved. All it would take was a picture message of how skeletal she'd become and Keith would tell him to bring her back by force if that's what it took to get her back. No matter what, he knew they were both in for a long hard journey to repair the damage the years had done to them both.

"That's bullshit Veronica. You really think there's nothing there for you? What about your dad, huh?"

She said nothing.

"What about me, V?"

Another long silence. He knew her well enough to know that she was processing and analyzing a host of information and outcomes before making a decision.

"No."

"Please. It's been five years. Five very long years."

"No. You know I can't. Returning to Neptune would be like willingly going to death row. They will kill me this time. I'm sorry, but no."

"Is that what this is about? The Fitzpatricks? You gonna let them run the rest of your life? Come home. I swear to you, they can't hurt you anymore. Sacks has changed things, he's not dirty. He's a good man." And it was the truth. Not to mention he'd spent the past five years taking the Fitzpatricks apart piece by piece. It was a never ending battle.

"I said no, Eli." There was no warmth in her voice when she said his name, and it felt like a knife in his heart.

"We need you." What he wanted to say was, I need you, but he didn't have the courage.

"No."

"Why the hell not." There was one thing that hadn't changed – she still knew how to make his blood boil without even trying.

"Because I'm me. And everywhere I go, trouble follows me. I've spent the past five years trying to forget Neptune, trying to forget seeing you beaten half to death because I was trying to do the right thing. In Neptune, I was like a living legend. Everyone knew me. And here, I'm just another face in the crowd. No one wants me to solve their problems or do them a favor. The most anyone asks of me is to pick up their shift at work, or go get coffee on my break."

"You want to take the easy way out." And what did she mean 'seeing you beaten half to death' he never saw her that day , and something told him she wasn't talking about high school.

"Yes," she sighed, "for the first time in my life, I'm taking the easy way out."

"That's crap Veronica. You took the easy way out the day you left Neptune."

"Like hell I did. Leaving Neptune, leaving you, was the hardest thing I've ever – EVER – done."

"Then why'd you do it."

"They were going to kill you!" They were now facing each other, yelling loudly. When he'd considered all the reasons she might leave, he'd never thought that it was out of fear for his safety.

"Querida, what are you talking about?" His voice softened immediately, seeing the tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Finn Fitzpatrick. He had you taken, and beat the hell out of, and then for kicks, sent me pictures of the whole thing. The whole gun to your head thing kind of made me think they meant business."

"I still don't know what you are talking about." That wasn't completely true. He still had a scar from where he got knifed the day before she left. He'd been leaving her place when he was jumped by a group of men who took advantage of his weakened state – you try taking a knife to the shoulder and see how able you are to fight off attackers. Exactly what had happened was still a mystery. He'd woken up the next day outside the door to Mars Investigations completely beat to hell. When he'd gone inside in search of Nurse Veronica all he'd found was a scrap of paper with 'I'm Sorry' written on it. She was declared missing two days later.

"They didn't want me to talk about what I saw. So the morning I was supposed to testify, I found an envelope on my front door. It was full of pictures of you. You were passed out or drugged, I don't know, but someone was giving you one hell of a beat down because of me. The last picture was you with a gun to your head. They were going to kill you if I talked." Her voice was raw as she relayed the story to him. Five years later, it still upset her, knowing she was responsible for getting him hurt. He was having more and more difficulty resisting the urge to hug her – and forcibly drag her back to Neptune.

Suddenly, so many things made sense. Except the timing of it. "Why then. You left more than a year after you saw Finn kill that girl."

"Best I can figure, with Vinnie getting killed, Sacks was looking like the likely replacement for mayor. And the Fitzpatrick's didn't have him in their pocket. I guess they were afraid that Sacks would actually do something if I gave him the evidence I had."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell anyone?" As quickly as it had disappeared his fury was back. Why did she have to be so damn independent. Back then he'd been convinced that they'd reached a point where they actually trusted each other. It seems that was not true for her.

"It's what I do. When things get out of control, I need to be alone. Plus you know, the whole THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU thing."

"Being alone is taking a few days in Tijuana. Being alone is holing up in your apartment and not answering the door. Being alone is _not_ assuming a new identity and disappearing for five years."

"I can't believe you! You show up out of nowhere and act like you know everything about me, about what I went through. You don't know anything. And you sure as hell don't know me!" The tears that had rimmed her eyes earlier were now flowing down her face.

Shit. He hated it when she cried. And as much as he wanted to scream back at her that of course he didn't know, because she wouldn't let him in, he had a feeling it would just make things worse. What would Keith do? Pick her up and drag her kicking and screaming back to Neptune. As much as he liked the image, he wanted to win her trust back, make her want to come with him.

Instead, he moved so that he was kneeling in front of her. "You're right. I don't know, and it isn't fair of me to ask you to leave." Tentatively, he reached up to her face and wiped the tears away this his thumbs. It was such a familiar gesture between them – or at least it had been.

He'd expected her to pull away from him, or more likely kick his ass, but instead she seemed to lean into his touch. It wasn't long before they were kneeling, arms entwined, her face buried in his chest, sobbing in earnest.

And it felt like he was at home for the first time since she'd left.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry, no flash back this time... this would have been twice the length if I'd included one...


	4. Questions

**Chapter Four: Questions**

* * *

**August 10, 2007**

When attacked by the local crime lord most people respond by getting the hell out of Dodge. Most people would pretend they'd never seen anything. Some people, the brave ones, or perhaps the stupid, might even consider going to the local sheriff with information and evidence pertaining to the murder they witnessed before said attack. Then again, Veronica Mars had never been like most people.

That's why she found herself staking out the very same part of the docks that she'd seen the Fitzpatrick's offload a shipping container of young Asian girls just a few weeks prior. So far, there had been no activity.

She had to find out what had happened to the girls. Finn may have killed one, but there had to have been a dozen more. What did they do with them? Most likely, the girls had been sold. The question was to who and why.

A knock on her passenger side window made her jump. Automatically griping her taser, Veronica warily turned to look at who had come to pay her a late night visit, praying that it wasn't Finn. She was flooded with relief to see that it was Weevil. Dropping the taser she unlocked the door so that he could join her. As soon as he closed the door she returned her attention to the docks, constantly scanning for activity.

After a minute or so of silence, she finally spoke. "So. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Wait, wait, let me guess! Uh, you need someone to get you off trumped up charges. No, oh, I've got it! You met a hot mamacita and need some pointers on how to score big with the ladies." Weevil raised his eyebrows at that. "Alright, Weevs, I'll help you out, this one last time – but you owe me! Now pay attention: "

"Alright, lets just stop right there. Something tells me I don't wanna know," he said.

"What do you really need?" After all, that's how it had always went with them. Favor for a favor, sometimes the score got a little lopsided. And after what he did for her, she knew she owed him big. Hopefully he wouldn't need anything too illegal.

"A guy can't just drop by to say hello?" Weevil asked innocently.

"A guy? Yes. In the middle of the night when I'm trying to have a covert stake-out? No," she told him. "Why are you really here?"

"Just out for a stroll, saw your car, thought I'd stop in and say hi." Weevil said most unconvincingly.

Finally turning her attention from the docks, Veronica glared at him.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Wanted to see how you were," he finally confessed.

Weevil was worried about her? Veronica had no idea why that pleased her so much. Despite that, she still couldn't answer him truthfully.

"I'm fine," she lied automatically. What was she going to say, that she hadn't slept through the night since she left the hospital, and they'd had to drug her to get her to sleep then? Or that she'd had another epic argument with Logan over her investigations? Perhaps that she couldn't stand to look at herself because of the ugly cuts that were sutured up all over her chest and stomach? Maybe that when she'd briefly woken in that tiny box her first thought hadn't been that Logan would rescue her like always, but that he was going to dump her for getting in trouble again? Weevil didn't need to hear any of that. Nor did he probably care.

"Right. Look, I'm not Echolls, you can't feed me that bullshit an' expect me to believe it."

"Why do you care, Weevil?" She sighed heavily and turned back towards the docks.

He didn't answer. It was times like this that she found herself completely confused about Weevil. Over the years her relationship with him had evolved into something that might be more than just an exchange of favors. Part of her believed that they'd become actual friends. Mostly because of the fact that her dad told her he'd stayed at the hospital after bringing her in, even though it was likely that he would take the fall for her injuries. And then there was the fact that he'd inexplicably brought her his own clothes to wear at the hospital. She still didn't know what that was about.

"Why're you doing this Veronica?" he eventually asked her. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it. Some part of her believed that if she didn't get revenge on the Fitzpatricks, revenge for the dead girl, revenge for her, than they'd win. She just didn't know what them winning meant.

"V, I'm serious. Don't get involved in this." By this he obviously meant whatever the Fitzpatricks were mixed up in. And was that concern she heard in his voice?

"Why not?" she challenged him. Whatever he knew, she desperately needed to know as well.

"'Cause. I've a pretty good idea of what's going on, an' it's a dangerous game for you to be getting involved in," he told her honestly.

"You know? Tell me."

"V…" he sighed, silently wishing he hadn't brought it up. "You've heard 'bout coyotes helpin' people cross the border from Mexico to the US fer a price?" She nodded. "Not just a Mexico thing, an' coyotes are generally dishonest."

"Are you telling me that these girls _paid_ to be shipped overseas in a shipping container?" She'd heard of people doing all sorts of things to sneak into the country from Mexico, but she couldn't imagine what the journey across the Pacific must have been like in those cramped quarters.

"Yeah. Only now tha they're here, Finn's gonna tell them they's gotta pay more money an' until they do, they work for him."

"Work for him?"

Weevil waited patiently for her to add everything up in her head.

"So they're being forced into prostitution?" She gasped. It amazed him that after everything she'd seen and been through she was still able to be shocked at the behavior of her fellow humans. "And we can't call Sheriff Vinnie, he's in the Fitzpatrick's pocket."

"V…"

"Maybe we could go to the state," she continued.

"V…"

"I need to get more evidence!"

"Damnit Veronica, will you listen to me?" She stopped, shocked by his raised voice. "Look, these girls paid to be brought 'to the country illegally. They gots no documentation. Far as the law's concerned, they ain't here. An' no ones gonna look for people who don't exist."

"What you're saying is that if I don't help them, no one will." She smirked to herself, knowing she'd won the argument.

"What'll it take for you to forget about this?"

She didn't answer him.

* * *

**December 5, 2013**

It seemed like only seconds had passed, but the nearly risen sun told him they'd been embracing for much longer. Her sobs had subsided a while ago but he was reluctant to let her go.

"So now what?" She finally said; her face still buried in his chest.

It had begun to snow lightly. Weevil was reminded that he was a continent away on the west coast of Michigan, and not sitting on Dog Beach at home.

"I don't know Querida, I don't know." And it was the truth. Her sudden collapse into tears had startled him. He had so many questions for her. But he knew that the end result of everything had to be the return of Veronica Mars to Neptune, California. It was just how that was going to happen that was the mystery.

"What time is it?"

Finally, something he knew the answer to. Consulting his phone he informed her that it was nearly 7:45.

"I don't have to work until two. Come back to my place?"

Completely caught off guard by the question, he slipped into his default mode of sarcasm. "I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I can make it."

"Alright then." She pulled free from him and he felt the loss of her heat in the cold December air.

He followed her up to her car and closed the door after she'd climbed in. As he turned to go to his SUV he heard the window roll down. "By the way, don't ever put a bug on me again." With that declaration, she dropped something on the street before pulling away. Stooping down to retrieve the GPS chip, Weevil froze.

Laying on the road, next to his GPS chip, was a bug; a bug that did not belong to Mars Investigations and had not been placed by him.

* * *

A/N: To the two of you who've reviewed, thanks so much. I was worried that no one would be interested in a Weever! There seems to be some question as to if it's going to be a romance. That's the route I would like to take things. What can I say, I just love the bad boys and the whole opposites attract thing. Plus, I've always thought that there was so much more to Weevil than ever got shown. Also, if either he or (more likely) Veronica seem out of character, especially in the future parts of the fic, try to remember, it's been five years, and she's been living as another person. Feedback is always more than welcome!


	5. Chaotic Days and Sleepless Nights

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Chapter Five: Chaotic Days and Sleepless Nights**

_December 5, 2013_

"Tell me you ditched that bug," Veronica said to him, in English, when they'd both parked their vehicles in front of her apartment. In the full light of day, she looked even more pale and withdrawn. And skinny. If his abuela could see her, she'd be trying to force feed her.

"Yeah, crushed it and left it in the sand." To say he was confused would have been a massive understatement.

"Knew I liked you for more than just your looks," she remarked off offhandedly as they entered the building, Mace leading the way.

"What is going on?"

"Always have an exit plan," she said mysteriously. Entering her apartment Weevil could have sworn no one lived there. Besides basic furniture, the only sign anyone had been there was a pair of packed bags sitting by the door.

"So you're coming back to Neptune with me?"

"Don't know. " Her reply was lost in a fit of coughs. When Weevil arched an questioning eyebrow at her, she waved him off with an 'I'm fine' gesture.

"He doesn't know. Keith, I mean," he told her.

"I figured that out, what with the lying to him."

"Gonna tell me about that bug I found?"

"I'm not too sure about it. I know it wasn't from you, I found it last night. There's this reporter, the guy who wrote the article about me. Gives me the creeps. He comes to all my shows, stops by the gallery all the time, constantly trying to get me to go out with him. Dunno. Something about him is just off," she said. There was more coughing.

"You telling me you got a stalker?"

"No, I have a pain in the ass reporter who's one step away from being a stalker." She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose the whole attempting to bug my apartment thing bumps him up to a stalker."

"Ok, so a reporter bugged your apartment?"

"No. He's not smart enough." She sat down on the couch and Mace laid down next to her.

"So what now, V?" There was no reply. She was undoubtedly lost in thought about who would bug her and why.

"How did you find out I was here?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Does it really matter?"

"I find a bug in my apartment right before you come to town? Going to take a leap here and say the two are connected."

"I already told you…"

"You didn't plant it. Never thought you did. But after five years, forgive me for being suspicious."

"I got a tip from a local PI." Pulling out his BlackBerry and ignoring her laughs and comments about him being 'corporate sellout Barbie', he pulled up the email. "Eric Sloan. Sent me an article about Evelyn Pierce."

"An article which just printed yesterday. So how did you get it before it went to press?"

Shit.

"Ok. So, Reynolds -the reporter - gave the article to Sloan. Sloan sent it to you. You came to me. So now Reynolds and Sloan know who I really am. The more important question is why. Why do they care. And how did they figure it out. And what did they get you involved for." By now she'd left the couch and begun to pace the room. Mace stayed stationary but watched her every move. "You don't think the Fitzpatricks…"

"They did put a bounty out on you when you disappeared. Far as I know, it's still out." Shit. Why hadn't he thought of this? "Look, I know you're not ready to go home. I get it. But you can't stay here. Not now."

"I know." She gestured towards her packed bags.

"But you said…" To say he was confused, would be the understatement of the year.

"I know. I want them to think that I'm going to stay here. It'll buy me some time. Plus, they'll have to get everything on the bug translated first." A light sweat had broke out on her forehead and she looked as though she would fall over at any moment.

"So that's why you wanted to talk in Spanish?" All he wanted to do was tuck her obviously exhausted body into bed, and force her to get some rest. She looked like she was getting sick. Perhaps it had been too much time outside, at the beach.

"Try to keep up Weevs," she teased.

"And here I was beginning to think you lost your edge."

Veronica snorted. "Don't insult me."

"Alright, Miss Hot Shot, what's the plan now?"

She gave him a long look. "When's the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine."

"Not the question. I'm assuming you were up all night staking out my apartment. Plus all day yesterday. And I'm guessing all the night before?" Weevil didn't reply. "Right, so we start with you getting some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"I said I'm fine, Veronica."

She looked at him with tired eyes and he realized that this morning had been harder on her than he'd thought.

"Look, we don't know what is going to happen. What I do know is I need you at the top of your game," Veronica said fiercely. "You're the only one that can keep me safe." The last part she said so quietly that he almost hadn't heard it. But he had.

As he opened his mouth to protest, a yawn slipped out. Maybe she was right. A little sleep would be a good idea.

"All right, you win, V. But just for a few hours, ok?" He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going on and it was driving him crazy that he wasn't able to figure it out. Perhaps a few hours of sleep would do him good.

She led him back to her bedroom. The only thing in the small room was a rickety bed. No posters, no photos, no momentos. No indication that Veronica or Evelyn Pierce had ever lived there. After drawing the blinds, she left him alone. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he realized he was still in the suit he'd been wearing the day before.

Too tired to go out to the SUV to get his bags, he instead stripped down to his boxers and slid into her bed. It was a mistake. As soon as he was nestled under the covers her scent over whelmed him. She no longer smelled of beaches and vanilla; now her sheets smelled of chemicals and pitbulls. But underneath that, he was able to catch the lightest touch of vanilla. Clinging to it like it was a life preserver, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was dark when he woke. A string of Spanish curses were said under his breath. She'd said a few hours. He stumbled across the room in search of the light switch. Before he reached it, the door opened and light filled the room.

"Good, you're awake." He did a double take when he saw the woman standing in front of him. She had black hair which was streaked with red and purple, making her pale skin even whiter, and it was curled into a mass of ringlets. Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed, like she'd been crying. The running clothes she'd worn that morning were gone, replaced with a pair of jeans that seemed to have more holes than denim and a faded Metallica t-shirt. It was a very different look for her. While the clothes reminded him of the old Veronica, the hair was just all wrong.

"Nice hair," he said grumpily. "What time is it."

"Almost eleven." She was avoiding his eyes.

"What happened to a few hours?" He leaned against the door frame.

"I know. But you need to drive tonight. Take a shower, I brought your stuff in." With that she left him. He was suddenly aware that he was in just his boxers. Perhaps that was the awkwardness between them.

Heading into her bathroom, he climbed into the shower. The hot water beating down on his back felt good. He noticed the tub had a black tint to it from her dye job. As the small room began to fill with steam he allowed himself to fully process what was going on.

The past 48 hours had been a whirlwind. Despite the chaos and confusion, just being around Veronica was enough to calm him. For the first time in five years, he felt complete. She'd always been the missing part of his heart – not that he'd admit to anyone that he had one, or that it was filled with feelings for Veronica Mars.

A large part of him wondered if the Veronica he fell for was still in there. He'd seen small glimpses of her, mostly in her scheming with the bug, but not as much as he'd hoped for. She was quiet, reluctant, and unsure. Three things Veronica Mars had never been. Three things that apparently defined Evelyn Pierce.

He wondered if she had a plan. Possibly. He needed one of his own.

The first thing would be to head to Chicago. Probably take both vehicles. He needed to give the SUV back to his cousin. They could get a few bucks for her rust bucket. And he knew a few people, someone would probably hook them up with something reliable enough to get them across the country. He'd need to make it look like they split up. Buy himself a bus ticket, pretend to put her on a train.

Then what. He didn't need to worry about her being recognized. The appearance change had taken care of that. She looked like she belonged on the back of some guys bike now. No, she looked like she belonged on the back of his bike.

Where could he take her. The border. He had family in Laredo, Texas. They could crash there, he could get her papers, then they could head into Mexico. "From there, who knows.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Weevs, you ok in there?"

"Yeah V, I'll be out in a minute." Rinsing the last of the soap from his body he grabbed a towel and turned the shower off. When he climbed out of the shower, he was startled to see she was still there. Her eyes were fixed on the thick scar gracing his right side, just above his hip. A souvenir from the knife he took when he got jumped that night. Nearly six inches long and half an inch tall, it looked much worse than it really was. If he'd gone to the hospital and gotten it taken care of there would be only a thin line. Instead he'd closed it with butterfly strips and gone with the Sheriff to look for her.

"Que está hacienda?", he growled at her.

The only reply was the sound of the door slamming behind her. Mierda. He hadn't meant to sound so angry. She'd just surprised him. What had she been doing in there anyways? Rummaging through his bag, which she must have brought in from his SUV, he pulled out some worn jeans, fresh boxers, and a thin white wifebeater.

He was still fumbling with his belt when he ran out to the living room. "V, I'm sorry. You startled me. I didn't mean to yell." Reaching for her she took a step back. That hadn't gone well.

"Whatever. It's fine. Let's go," she said.

"You sure?" Weevil knew better, knew that nothing could be further from the truth.

"Put something warmer on. Michigan is cold at night," came her cold reply.

Not knowing what else to do he went back to the bathroom and pulled on a heavy thermal henley. He carelessly shoved his suit coat and pants into the large duffle bag and pulled out his leather jacket and a thick knit hat.

Returning to the living room, duffle in hand, he saw her putting on a familiar pair of worn combat boots. The sight of them made him smile. Putting on his own boots he turned to her, "you got a plan?"

"Not really. Get out of town. Don't die. Hadn't really gotten any further."

"Well, luckily for you, you got Weevil. Let me do all the heavy thinking, you just sit and look pretty." It was a throw back to a familiar banter. It also had the desired effect of calming her and erasing some of the heavy tension between them.

"Oh Weevil, whatever would I do without your big, studly… brain," she said suggestively. "After all, I'm just a girl. Thinking is too hard for me! Save me!" The fake falsetto she used made her cough again.

"I got something hard for you," he smirked back at her, choosing to ignore the cough.

"And on a serious note, what are we going to do." The smile that had briefly graced her face disappeared just as quickly.

"Head for Chicago. I have to get my vehicle back to my cousin and check up on her. I know some people, we can sell your rust bucket and get something more reliable. Lay a false trail and head south." It was enough of a plan for her and she nodded in affirmation.

"You gonna be okay driving in the snow, Paco?" She gestured to the window, where snow was quickly mounting on the windowsill.

"I'll be fine. You gonna be okay? That car of yours has nearly bald tires," he said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Man up, vato. Quit your worrying." Veronica tossed him a disposable phone. "Only number is mine. Call if you get into trouble. Jump on the highway and follow the signs for 131 South. I'll follow in an hour or so."

"I'm not leaving you here, are you crazy?"

"Can't go at the same time, it'll look suspicious. Don't worry, I've been driving in this stuff for five years. I can handle it. Just give me the address to your cousins."

"This is a bad idea, V," he told her. Eventually he broke down and gave her the address. "Call me when you're leaving. And every half hour after that."

She rolled her eyes at him but agreed to do so.

* * *

Progress towards Chicago was slow going. Weevil was immensely thankful to be in a large four-wheel drive vehicle. He didn't have much experience driving in the snow, and it seemed to be a full on blizzard outside. With every passing mile, the snow covering the road seemed to grow higher.

True to her word, she called him an hour later to tell him she was getting on the road. And each half hour after that.

It had been nearly three hours, and he was finally nearing Kalamazoo – a city that he should have reached in half the time had the roads been clear.

The ringing of the phone startled him. She'd just called ten minutes ago. Weevil was already taking the exit to head north again when he answered it.

"Eli, I'm off the road. Mile 60." There was a long pause, filled with the sound of her coughing. His stomach turned. She called him Eli. Something more was going on. She sounded too out of it to have just gone off the road. "I hit something. A fence. Or tree. I'm not sure."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I've been crazy sick and working non-stop. I know it's the second cliffhanger in a row, but I'm already halfway through the next chapter.


	6. Lillies and Rescue Parties

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lillies and Rescue Parties**

* * *

**December 6, 2013**

Seeing the brutal looking scar on his hip had made Veronica want to cry. It was because of her that his skin was marred. And it was such amazing skin. Memory told her it was soft, warm, and always smelled of leather and motor oil.

She hadn't meant to stare. But seeing it reminded her of why she left in the first place. To keep him safe. She could handle the heartbreak of leaving him behind, but not the heartbreak of seeing him buried. Why couldn't she tell him that. Why did she always have to say the wrong thing to him.

A chill racked her body. So cold. Weevil – no, Eli. He was always Eli in her dreams. Eli was so warm. She imagined his body pressed against hers, warmth flowing from his skin to hers. If she tried, she could feel his callused hands running over her arms and stomach. More warmth. He'd always keep her warm. Warm was safe. Eli always kept her safe. Even when he wasn't there. He kept her safe. And what did she do for him? She got him stabbed. She got him almost killed.

"Always so melodramatic, Mars."

She knew that voice. The melodic lilt and teasing tone. It was familiar. But it wasn't the low rumbling that came from Eli when he whispered kind words in her ear while she pretended to sleep. It wasn't warm like Eli.

"Lilly?" Her voice slurred as she struggled to get the syllables out.

"In the flesh, well, you know what I mean. Ugh, Veronica, the goth look is so 2006." Lilly fingered Veronica's black hair. "I know you're trying to go for a disguise, but seriously!"

"Lilly? Why are you here?" Her mind wasn't working right. She'd been happily ensconced in Eli's warmth. And then there was Lilly.

"Oh Veronica. What am I going to do with you," Lilly's voice said lovingly. Why was Lilly there.

"Go away Lil, I'm tired," Veronica complained.

"Pick up your phone, Veronica. Call Eli. Let him help you." Veronica tried to do as she was ordered, but her hands wouldn't cooperate.

After a few minutes of fumbling, she saw Lilly put her hand over hers and her fingers suddenly worked. No longer in control of her body, Veronica picked up the phone and dialed with frozen fingers. She heard Lilly speaking and her own voice said the same words.

"He'll be here soon Veronica. You just need to stay awake. He needs you too, you know."

"Eli doesn't need anyone. He's told me that over and over again," Veronica slurred defiantly.

"Five years can change a person."

"I missed him." A cold tear rolled down Veronica's face. "Why did he have to come, Lilly. He's going to get hurt because of me. Again. I'm always hurting everyone."

Lilly gave an exasperated sigh. "He loves you Veronica. Do try to remember that."

"Have you seen Logan?" Veronica asked abruptly.

"God, you're the master of avoidance even with a head injury. Yes, I've seen Logan. He's happy. At peace." A year after she'd left news of Logan Echolls death had made headlines. He'd been visiting a friend in Johannesburg, South Africa – a friend who Veronica knew to be one Duncan Kane – when he'd gone surfing. He'd hit his head on a rock and never regained consciousness.

"I missed his funeral," Veronica cried again. "He must hate me. And I never got to tell him how sorry I was."

"I know. I know. He doesn't hate you. Never has, never will."

"Am I dying?"

"No Veronica. You're not dying. God knows having Logan on my hands is time consuming enough. I'm not ready for Veronica Mars and her attempts to solve the great mysteries of the afterlife," Lilly laughed.

"I'm cold Lil. So cold."

"He'll be here soon, Veronica. Just hold on," Lilly soothed. "And serves you right for deciding to hide out in such an arctic state. What's wrong with the Bahamas or the Caymans, like everyone else? Always have to be an original."

* * *

Pulling off the side of the highway, Weevil was flooded with relief at finding her car. It was indeed up against a tree. She must not have been going too fast when she hit. The car had a good six inches of snow on it. He flipped on his hazards and trudged down a ditch and approached the car.

When he brushed the snow from the window, he could have sworn he saw a familiar blond in the passenger seat. But when he looked again, all he saw was Mace, who was covering as much of Veronica as he could.

Weevil tried to pull the door open. It was either frozen or locked. Either way, he'd need to break a window to get in. It took a few tries, but he soon broke the back drivers side window and reached around to flip the lock on her door. Praying that the door had just been locked, he gave it a tug and almost cried in relief when it opened that time.

Mace whined at him, but complied when ushered into the backseat of his SUV. He returned to Veronica and quickly assessed her condition. Her cheek was bleeding, probably from an impact with the steering wheel. He quickly surmised that there was some level of hypothermia. And who knows what other injuries. She needed a hospital.

Laying her in the back seat, he checked her pulse. It was slow and weak. Tears were running down his face and all he could think was that he couldn't lose her. Not when he'd just found her again. Covering her with his jacket he made a mad dash back to the car to get her bags.

Just as he was getting ready to pull away, he ran back to the car and used his knife to unscrew the license plate. Satisfied that all traces of Veronica – or Evelyn – were gone, he finally drove off.

* * *

A broken arm. Stage three hypothermia. Pre-existing bronchitis (how had he not realized she was sick). Fractured cheek bone. Mild concussion. Veronica didn't do anything half way. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but think if only… If only he'd made her ride with him. If only they'd left at the same time. If only he'd reached her sooner.

Getting her out of the hospital was going to take a miracle. Or a lot of bribe money.

He had no choice. He was going to have to pay the ER. There was no way for him to get the money he needed. Not enough to make their trip to the border work, and not without raising flags on his account.

Sighing, he called Keith.

"Eli, do you have any idea what time it is?" Keith asked sleepily. Glancing at the clock, he was it was nearly seven in Michigan. He did the math.

"About four?"

"And you're calling me why?"

It was now or never. "You know the forger we've been trying to track down?" It had been their code word for Veronica. Never knowing when one was being bugged generally led to paranoia.

"The forger?" Keith sounded as though he was instantly awake. "You found him?"

"Yeah. I found him. And he's in a bit of a jam. I need some money to bail him out."

"He's in jail?" The anxiety in Keith's voice made him regret his choice of words.

"Hospital. And may have a bounty hunter on his tail."

"I'll wire you fifteen," Keith said without further question.

Weevil gave him the details of where to wire the money and returned to Veronica's bed. She was still sleeping, warm fluids were flowing through her veins from an IV. Her left arm was covered in a thick make-shift cast.

Knowing he needed to go to the Western Union and get the money Keith had wired, he left a lingering kiss on her temple and hurried off.

When he returned, he was greeted with a look of relief from the nurse.

"She woke up, she's been asking for you. Tried to take her IV out. If you can't calm her down, we'll have to use restraints," the nurse said.

He ran to her room, mentally kicking himself. Waking up alone, in a hospital bed, something about it rang a little too familiar.

"Vero -- Evelyn!" She was arguing with the doctor and had apparently succeeded in the removal of her IV.

"Weevil?" She was obviously confused by his presence and his use of Evelyn, but at the same time he saw a flicker of relief in her eyes.

"I'm here, it's okay," he said soothingly as he rushed to her side. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him, but he eagerly returned the gesture. Every time he felt her in his arms it was like coming home again.

"Mace?"

"He's at the Vet getting looked over. We'll pick him up as soon as I spring you. Don't worry," he told her.

"Mr. Navarro, I'm glad you've returned. May I speak with you outside for a moment?" Weevil looked at Veronica to see her assure him it was okay before he left.

"Mr. Navarro, we're going to have to admit Ms. Pierce. She needs to be under observation for a few days. Hypothermia is not something to be taken lightly. And I'm quite concerned with her bronchitis," the doctor told Weevil.

"A few days?" He asked in disbelief.

"At least three, maybe – "

Weevil cut him off, "Is her temperature back up to normal?"

"It nearly was before she ripped out the IV."

"Just give us some medicine for the bronchitis and we'll be on our way."

"Did you not hear me Mr. Navarro? Your friend is very sick. She needs to be in a hospital," the doctor argued back.

"Medicine. Discharge papers." Weevil gave him a threatening look, one that had been perfected by years of gang life, and pressed the doctor up against the wall.

"But – " The doctor tried to continue his protest despite Weevil's hand pressing his throat.

"Now," Weevil told him with an air of finality. He released the doctor and stalked back into Veronica's room.

"Very macho, cholo." Veronica taunted him.

"Woman, I swear, you are at least ten different kinds of stupid!" At the angry hiss, the teasing smile immediately vanished from Veronica's face.

"What are you – "

"I'm talking, you're listening," he told her. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Or that your car had no heat? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Jesus, Veronica. The doctor told me you barely weigh 90 pounds. You have bronchitis. You should have told me!" By the end of his tirade they were both in tears and he'd made his way to her bedside.

"I can't lose you, V. When are you going to figure that out?" He hated showing anyone his weakness. But somehow it seemed like it was the only way he ever got through to her.

She didn't respond. And it didn't surprise him. He hadn't really expected one.

"Let's just get you out of here, k?"

* * *

"Here's something for the bronchitis," the doctor handed him a bottle. "And for the pain." Weevil looked at the second bottle and then at Veronica. If the frantic shaking of her head was any indication of her feelings on painkillers, he knew she wouldn't take them.

Weevil took the first bottle from the doctor. "No pain killers."

It looked as though the doctor was going to object but quickly had second thoughts. "Alright. Here's the discharge forms, including one stating you are leaving against medical advice. Here's instructions for follow up visits. And again, I must stress that Ms. Pierce really should not be leaving the hospital."

Veronica signed the forms, and put up no fight when told she had to leave via wheelchair.

They were both breathing easier when they picked Mace up from the all night animal ER. Unlike Veronica, he was given a clean bill of health and was overjoyed to be reunited with his master.

* * *

The Chicago skyline was showing overhead when Veronica finally spoke.

"Thank you Eli."

She wanted to say more, but for now, it was enough.


	7. Knight in Shining Leather

**Chapter Seven: Knight in Shining Leather**

* * *

**December 6, 2013**

With Veronica safely tucked into the backseat, Weevil left Michigan behind as quickly as possible. The light of day had brought a break in the storm, making the roads drivable and allowing him to make it to Chicago in just over an hour.

Using the disposable cell Veronica had given him, he spent part of the drive arranging for new IDs and a somewhat road safe Jeep Cherokee. Everything would be delivered to his cousin Ava's at midnight.

* * *

Veronica was still sleeping when they arrived. He tried to wake her but she pushed him away and tried to roll away. Finally he gave up and scooped her into his arms and carried her still sleeping form up to his cousin Ava's door.

Knocking as softly as he could, he shifted her in his arms and felt her wrap her arms around him. He was staring down at her when the door swung open.

"Eli!" Ava moved to hug him but stopped when she noticed Veronica. "Veronica?" He nodded at her knowing look.

"Hey Ava, got a spare bed?"

* * *

Ava left for work soon after his arrival. Veronica was down for the count with Mace snoring next to her. Weevil found himself alone and unable to get comfortable on the couch. After a few hours of channel surfing he realized Veronica needed her medicine.

When he went to wake her, he found her shivering despite being bundled up under the covers. Her black matted curls had fallen over her face. He lightly brushed them behind her ear and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Her skin was hot and damp with sweat.

Even though it pained him to do so, he shook her gently. "V, wake up. You need to take your medicine, okay?"

"Go away Eli. Sleep now. Pills later." Her voice was raspy and she let out a body racking cough before rolling away from him.

"Veronica. Wake up damnit." When she still didn't respond he began to worry. Sitting down on the bed next to her, Weevil attempted to get her to sit up. Eventually he gave up and forced the medication into her mouth along with some water, hoping her reflexes would kick in and swallow everything down.

Satisfied that she was still alive, and now medicated, he stood to go. As his weight left the bed, a tiny hand snaked out from under the covers and grabbed him. "Don't go." There was a long pause, and he almost ignored her request when she added: "Please."

Against his better judgment, he slid under the covers next to her. Immediately, her body sought out his and curled tightly into him. The way her body folded against his felt so right. It was as if they'd never been apart.

* * *

**August 13, 2007**

There was a rap on his bedroom window and Weevil sat up in bed, startled. He looked over and was surprised to see Veronica's face peering back at him. He hadn't talked to her since interrupting her stakeout a few days before. What the hell was she doing here at, he looked over at the clock, two in the morning. Opening the window he was surprised when she immediately climbed through – and consequently tumbled into his bed.

"V_, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es el centro de la noche_," he asked her sleepily. She gave him a blank stare for a moment and he realized she was translating his question from Spanish to English. Huh. He had no clue he spoke Spanish when woken from a dead sleep in the middle of the night. Learn something new every day. He was about to ask her what she was doing there in the middle of the night – in English this time – when she answered him.

"Can I crash here for the night?" Her voice was raw and it sounded like she'd been crying.

"Yeah, course V." It was an odd request, even for her, but he couldn't deny her. He wanted desperately to ask her what was wrong and how he could fix it, but that wasn't the nature of their odd friendship.

She was staring at him expectantly. "What? You want the floor you can have it." His favors only extended so far. Giving up his bed (even to a hot blond) was not included in the package. To show his indifference, he rolled over and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds he heard her shoes being tossed to the floor and felt the bed move as she lay down between him and the wall. He tried desperately to not be thrilled by her decision and did his best to stomp out the small glimmer of hope that surfaced.

Of course, she was gone when he woke in the morning, leaving him to wonder if she had been a dream. The only sign of her was the open window she had exited through and the faint smell of vanilla mixed with the sea.

* * *

It was nearly seven p.m. when Weevil pulled up to Mars Investigations. He'd had an incredibly long day at Hearst. The students would be moving back on campus in a few weeks so the maintenance department was completely swamped with work. He didn't mind too much, it meant lots of overtime and much needed money. Unfortunately it also meant he had to wait all day to go find Veronica.

"Welcome to Mars Investigations, I'm Detective Mars, how can I help you?" Veronica greeted him with a fake smile when he entered the office.

"Well Detective, I was fast asleep last night when an intruder broke into my apartment." Sitting down in front of her desk he relaxed into the chair and put his feet up on the corner of the desk. It was nice to be off his feet finally.

"I see," Veronica said, pretending to consider his 'case'. "Can you describe this intruder?"

"Short, blond, bony, gaunt face, dark circles under her eyes." Apparently this wasn't what she was expecting.

"What do you want Weevil." The playful tone of voice was gone.

"Just to chat. See how you're doin', Mars."

"I'm fine."

"Oh chica, you more than fine. You _caliente_! But how are you?"

"Besides the colossal pain in my ass?"

"Never had you figured for that kinda girl, but I can take care of Echolls for you. If'n you want."

"Not the pain I was referring to," she said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Well, the offer stands." Weevil got up and headed for the door. She wasn't going to talk and he'd lost the nerve to ask her about the previous night and it's cause. She looked worn out and he didn't have it in him to pick a fight with her. Even if she did look hot when she was angry. Hell, she looked hot all the time.

"Wait!" At the sound of Veronica's voice he immediately stopped in his tracks. "I'm heading down to the docks. I uh, I could use some back up."

Not wanting to seem too eager, he simply gave her a questioning look.

"It's for that case, you know, the one I was working when… Anyway, I still need to get the photos of which dock workers are involved in the counterfeiting ring. The shipping company's owner is gonna take the case elsewhere if I don't get it for him tonight. And after my recent hospital visit, we, uh, we need the money." She looked mildly ashamed by the last part. Did she really think he was going to judge her? He knew how expensive the hospital was. Ofelia had broken her arm a few months ago and he was trying to help out with the medical bills. And besides, it's not like he was an 09er.

When he didn't reply quickly enough, she resumed her rambling.

"Actually, you know what, forget it. I'm sure you have things to do. And…" Veronica was trying desperately to save face and hide the fact that she'd asked for his help.

"Local criminal element, at your service." He gave her a mocking bow and was rewarded with a quiet laugh from her.

* * *

"This always seems so much more exciting on TV," Weevil complained.

"Yes, well, it can't all be high speed chases and sexy espionage."

"Wait, sexy espionage? Sign me up!"

* * *

"Seriously V, what do you do on these things?" He was restless. Staying stationary for so long was not something he was comfortable with. It had been five very awkward and long hours.

"Study when school is in session," she replied without taking her eyes off of the dark docks. It was beginning to seem that her informant had been wrong about their being a new shipment.

"Well I see something I'd like to study," he leered at her. Sexual comments and double entendres were his default setting for interacting with her. It worked for them. And as long as she didn't realize the truth behind his words and invitations, it would continue to work for them.

"Any time, _vato_, any time."

"Is that a promise, Miss Mars?"

Her response was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"_Que!_" He almost yelled into the receiver. It was Fox. Wanting help with a B&E. Recently, he'd slowly been getting back into the life. Mostly just as a lookout or giving Fox leads and background info. He had done nothing that _technically_ broke the law, but plenty that his parole officer and a certain feisty PI wouldn't approve of.

"_Fox, estoy ocupado._" He groaned when Fox continued to wheedle with him. If he hadn't been out with Veronica, he probably would have gone. Crime pays. Working as a maintenance man didn't – at least not enough. Even with overtime and picking up shifts, he was having trouble getting by.

Fox was pushing hard, offering more and more money. Weevil was so busy arguing with his nephew, he didn't notice the approaching headlights until the shots rang out.

"Get down V!" He pushed her down and covered her small frame with his. Most of the glass rained down on his back instead of her face.

Just as he was about to get up, he heard the squeal of tires. _Mierda_. They were coming back for a second run.

More shots rang out. There was a burning that tore across his back. One of the shots had grazed his back.

Praying that there wasn't a round three coming, he moved off of Veronica, shards of glass falling away from their bodies. Keeping a hand on Veronica's back, pressing her down, he reached for the phone he'd dropped.

"Fox, you hear that?" He barked at the phone.

"Yeah, I heard it tio. Your little blondie okay?"

"Fine, fine. Her car is shot up. We need to get out of here fast. You close by?"

"Be there in two tio."

Pain continued to shoot through his back. There was blood from somewhere, probably his head got cut by some glass. His pain was completely secondary to his main concern.

"V, you okay?"

No reply.

"Veronica? You hit?" He helped her sit up and gave her a visual inspection. She looked okay. A couple light cuts. Nothing serious. Why wasn't she talking? Was she in shock?

"This is the second time," she finally said with a shaky voice.

"Second time what." No sooner had he asked than he remembered. She'd been with Logan when some of the PCHers did a drive-by. He'd told them in no uncertain terms was Logan to never be attacked when Veronica was around. When Thumper went against him, it was the first time anyone had ever challenged him. It had been the beginning of the end.

"Weevil, you're bleeding," she gasped. Luckily, he was saved from responding by the sound of approaching bikes.

"Tio! You okay?" Fox had pulled up next to the passenger's side.

"I'm good. I need to get her home. Can you spare a bike? And see that her car makes it to Angel?" Angel was going to tear him a new one for all the repairs to Veronica's car that Weevil kept sending him. She'd only gotten the Saturn back a day or two before and it was ruined already.

"No problemo," Fox said as he climbed off his bike.

Veronica, always quick to adjust to trauma, had already climbed out of the car and had her bag on her shoulder. Walking around to the other side she waited expectantly for Weevil to climb out.

Not wanting to show her his pain, he asked her to give him a minute with Fox. Rolling her eyes, she gave them some space.

"Fox, I'm cut up bad, I think I got a graze." The younger man leaned in to inspect his back.

"Yeah. Looks pretty bad. Good thing you have a hot _gringa_ to play nurse. Time to man up Tio."

Weevil swore at him before climbing out of the vehicle, mask of stoicism in place.

"Come on V, time to go, I know you can't wait to ride my hog," he yelled over to her. She was talking – knowing her, probably interrogating – one of the older PCHers, someone who knew enough about her to be afraid.

"But it's not yours _vato_. Wouldn't I be riding Fox's hog?" The innocent look she gave him made all the catcalls and obscene comments from the PCHers worth it.

* * *

There had been no way around it. He was out of feeling shaky, and didn't want to risk her riding in front of him. At the same time he didn't trust anyone else to take her. That meant she was given full view of his back. And since she was Veronica Mars, marshmallow, she insisted on cleaning it up.

That's how Logan came to find him: laying on her kitchen table, shirtless, downing Jack and swearing up a storm.

"You know sugar lips, you're not supposed to patch 'em up after you cut them with your wit," Logan commented.

The last thing he needed right now was Logan Echolls.

"_Mierda, V, que duele. ¿Todavía le hacen_?" Immediately angry with himself for admitting to feeling pain in front of Logan, he prayed that the rich 09er hadn't learned any more Spanish than was necessary to pick up a cheap whore in Tijuana.

"Don't be a baby, _cholo_. I'm almost done," came Veronica's reply. One of these days she was going to explain where she'd learned the language and just how much she knew.

"Care to explain why you have a half naked Mexican on your kitchen table, bobcat? Some strange fetish I'm not privy to?"

"Quiet Logan, I'm trying to concentrate." She punctuated her statement with the ringing of another chunk of glace dropping into the bowl next to his head.

"Oh come on Ronnie, Paco is fine. Send him home already."

With that comment all of Veronica's attention had left him and his back and was turned fully on arguing with Logan. What she saw in Logan, he didn't know. Echolls was always trying to hold her back, keep her safe by locking her away. Even he knew that forbidding Veronica to do something virtually ensured she would go out of her way to do it. And that stunt with the bodyguard? Had Echolls really thought having someone shadow his girlfriend without telling her, when there was a rapist after her, was a good idea?

The couple was still arguing and Weevil was sick of listening to it. Veronica deserved so much better. Better than Echolls. Better than him, he forced himself to remember.

She was so consumed with Logan that she didn't notice him get up. Not even bothering to find his clothes, he yelled over his shoulder, "I'm out V."

Once outside her apartment, he called Fox and arranged to get picked up. He was in too much pain and had too much alcohol in him to drive. While he waited he was able to hear the couple continue to argue, and eventually, make-up. At that point, a large part of him wished the Fitzpatricks had better aim and had put him out of his misery.

* * *

**August 17, 2007**

The rap on his window woke him from a restless sleep. Veronica. Again. He opened the window and grimaced at the pain that shot through his back.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be asleep with Echolls, dreaming of unicorns and rainbows?" He was not in the mood for a late night visit from her. His back felt like it was on fire and he could feel the cuts ripping open as he moved. To make matters worse, he'd had to take off work four days in a row because of it the fever and pain. His boss had told him if he wasn't at work the next day he could consider himself unemployed. Considering the amount of random 'check up on V' breaks he'd taken since he started working there, it was amazing that they hadn't disciplined him yet.

"Puh –lease. Everyone knows ponies are where it's at," she said as she climbed through his window. "I haven't see you on campus in a day or two, thought I'd come see what was up."

"You mean you were coming to check on me."

"Is it wrong for a girl to want to make sure her savior is okay?"

"Yes. Unless you plan on getting naked, these late night visits have got to stop." Maybe if he got her mad enough, she'd leave. And not discover the massive infection he was sure had spread through his back.

"Oh, there'll be nudity," she said sexily. Distracted by her suggestiveness he didn't catch her going for the hem of his shirt. A loud curse echoed through the room when she pulled it off.

"So. Care to tell me why you haven't been at work lately?"

"Been catching up on Oprah and the View." He tried to grab at his shirt but the movement made him curse again.

"Come on, lay down. Let nurse Veronica take a look." She began to pull antiseptic, tweezers and various bandages out of the bag she'd brought.

Too tired to fight with her, he laid down on his stomach. When she let out a hiss, he regretted the decision. Moving to get up, cool hands pushed him back down.

"It's, uh, it's infected I think. I didn't get all the glass out of the graze before you took off," she said quietly. He felt her fingers caressing a different part of his back and he knew she was tracing the tattoo for Lilly. "Got any liquor?"

"_Que_? You gotta get drunk to clean me up?"

"For you dumbass. For you."

"Kitchen," he muttered. The bed moved and he heard her in his kitchen. When she returned, a bottle was pressed into his hand and he drank it down quickly. She settled into his bed and did some work while waiting for him to get drunk.

When the alcohol had taken effect and numbed him enough to care more about the delicate hands than the searing pain, he told her to start. She put down the file she'd been reviewing while he drank and went to work.

* * *

It was painful, but the soothing touch that was placed on his arm after each wound was cleaned made it worthwhile. Had it been anyone else, Weevil would have punched them for trying to clean his wounds when he wasn't passed out.

It was nearly 5:30 when she finished.

"I'm gonna go. There's some antibiotics on the windowsill. Just do what the label says. I'll get you a doctor's note and smooth things over with work. Try not to move around too much." Thankfully, she hadn't berated him for not going to a doctor, or not taking better care of himself. For the first time since he'd known her, she'd showed him a completely different side filled with compassion and tenderness, one that he was desperate to see more of.

A/N: I seriously wrote four completly different versions of this chapter. Took me forever to get it right - or close to it. I'm still not one hundred percent satisfied, but I probably never would be. I know things are moving slowly, but, with these two they sort of have to! Thanks for all the reviews guys, you make me feel so much better about this story!


	8. Like Cupcakes and Promises

**Chapter Eight: Like Cupcakes and Promises**

* * *

**December 6, 2013**

Veronica slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the scene around her. There was a familiar weight pressing against her, one she instinctively knew was Weevil. No, Eli. The man who had flown across the country on a moment's notice was pure Eli. But the man who stayed on as her informal bodyguard, she wasn't sure if that was Eli or Weevil. To her, they were two completely separate people.

They were in bed, fully clothed, and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. She smirked as she remembered how much of a cuddler the tough-talking man was.

Everything was a mess. And so confusing. She wasn't ready to go back to Neptune. If she was honest with herself, she didn't even know who she was right now, let alone where she should go. She'd spent so long being the shy and quiet Evelyn Pierce that the fiery Veronica Mars had buried herself deep. And she wasn't sure if it was safe to take down the walls she'd spent the past five years building.

There were so many things going on in her head, so much she needed to sort out. Who she was. If it was Weevil or Eli playing bodyguard to her, because she knew they were very different people. What the next step should be. For some reason, the only thing she knew without a doubt was that she needed him by her side. Friend, lover, protector, it didn't matter. Just knowing he was near the past few days had helped her feel more alive than the last five years combined.

At least that was familiar, having him as her protector.

Feeling sleep beginning to fall over her again, she allowed herself to burrow closer to him and welcomed the feeling of safety.

* * *

**August 20, 2007**

"Weevil? You hired Weevil," Veronica said disbelievingly.

"I seem to remember you begging me to give him a job just a few months ago," Keith responded coolly.

"Yeah, a job which didn't involve him lurking after me everywhere I went!" Weevil was convinced that she would stamp her foot like a child any minute now, based on her current outburst.

"V, I lurk regardless. At least this way I'm getting paid to stare at your fine ass all hours of the day," he bantered back on pure instinct. A mistake. Now he had two irate Mars instead of just one. Shit. If he was gonna work for the Sheriff he'd have to get better at watching his mouth – especially where V was involved.

"This subject is not up for discussion," Keith told his daughter with an air of finality before rounding on Weevil. "And you. There will be no ass staring while you're lurking. There will be no staring of anything below the neck. There will be no thoughts of staring at anything below the neck. Remember, I have a pit bull and a large arsenal of weaponry at my disposal. Plus, I know how to hide a body."

It was closed to discussion. Eli Navarro was officially the Security Consultant for Mars Investigations. The Sheriff had made his job description clear. Keep Veronica alive and out of trouble and be paid far more than he deserved. Allow anything to happen to her and die a painful death. He'd do it for free but it was hard to keep track of V and hold a day job. After he'd been fired by Hearst for taking 'unauthorized breaks' (which were used to track down/check up on her) one too many times the Sheriff had offered him the job. He'd said it was only fair considering his daughter was the reason he was fired. Not to mention that employment was a condition of his parole.

Veronica let out a frustrated scream and stormed out of her father's office, door slamming behind her. He quirked an eyebrow at the Sheriff, "Time for me to get to lurkin'. I'll check in with you in a few hours."

* * *

"Damnit Veronica! This has got to stop!" He reached for her and grabbed her wrist rougher than he'd intended. She froze.

"What has got to stop? My failing all my summer classes? My taking cases? My witty comebacks? Oh. You mean my constant brushes with death thanks to the local crime syndicate? I'll call them up and let them know you'd like them to leave me alone now. I'm sure they'll have no problem with it."

"Now is not the time for that. Don't you get it? V, they're going to get lucky one of these times, and you're going to get..." He couldn't finish that sentence, couldn't even think it. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the wall forcefully. He held her wrists over her head pinning her to the wall, the heat coming from her soft skin a sharp contrast to the cold concrete. While he only had four inches on her, he was using each one to his advantage to keep her against that wall. Their close proximity was beginning to have an effect on him as he began to feel himself harden in response to her chest rising and falling quickly against his. Her slate blue eyes were staring straight into his and he could tell she was fighting back tears. "The Fitzpatricks were one thing when it was Liam in charge. I mean they meant business, but they were dumb. They made mistakes. But Finn? He don't make mistakes. How many times have they come after you in the past month?"

"I can handle it." _Dios_, why did she have to be so damned stubborn!

"No. You can't handle it, _chica_. If you could handle it, I wouldn't have spent hours pacing the waiting room of the ER waiting to find out if you were going to live. If you could handle it, you'd be sleeping at night and eating like a normal person. If you could handle it we wouldn't even be talking about this." It was left unsaid that if she could handle it, he wouldn't have been grazed by a bullet during a drive-by.

"I'm a big girl Weevil, I tie my own shoes and everything. I don't need you following me around to make sure I stay out of trouble. I managed all by myself for a long time before you came around, and I'll manage again when you're gone."

When you're gone. Did she really mean that? Why the hell was she convinced he'd leave her soon. Ugh, that fucking Echolls. He wanted to pummel him for breaking V's trust one too many times. With any luck they'd break up soon and he wouldn't have to deal with the pompous 09er anymore.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before releasing her wrists.

"Look, I know you don't like this. And honestly, I don't blame you. I know you hated it when Echolls went all macho on you and hired you body guards without telling you. I know you have to do your own thing and that you wouldn't drop the Fitzpatrick case if your life depended on it. But V, your life does depend on it."

"Damnit Weevil, I don't need you to keep me safe. I can do it on my own."

"I know. Believe me, I know. Hell, the whole PCH knows you can. Look at it this way: go with it as a favor for me. I need the work. Parole and all that joy," he pleaded with her. She stared at him and he knew she was making a major decision, he just didn't know what way it was going to go.

"Fine. Just don't cramp my style, Paco," she relented. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and took a step back from her, allowing her to move away from the wall.

"So, do we get code names? 'Cause for me, I was thinking something like…"

"Don't you dare say Deep Throat, or so help me!" She slugged his arm, not quite hard enough to hurt.

"I seem to recall that you're the one that started it, _'finally a Deep Throat to call my own'_," he raised his voice a few octaves in imitation of her. She laughed at him and started to head towards her car (which was currently chock full of stolen parts). Relieved that things were smoothed over, he hurried after her.

"Besides, I seem to remember you offering to let me ride your 'legendary' hog… You know, you never did tell me, was that just an entendre or did you really mean your…"

"Veronica!" Lord help him, spending all his time with Veronica was going to keep him on top of his game. But he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her continued laughter. It was definitely a sound that had been missing lately.

* * *

**October 1, 2007**

There were very few things in life that scared Veronica Mars. She had faced down steroid dealers, an assortment of run of the mill psychos, and more than her share of rapists and murderers. None of that scared her. People she could handle. They could be manipulated and used and tricked into doing things. But like all humans, she did have one fear. One damned irrational fear. Claustrophobia. She'd been locked in her trunk on more than one occasion, hid in several closets, and of course, there was the whole fridge incident. Why were cramped spaces always the solution?

After everything she'd been through, the one trauma her brain refused to move past was that horrible night when she'd woken up locked in a fridge, the scent of gasoline hanging in the stagnant air. It was like being in a horror movie, right down to the creepy killer.

For a few years she'd woken regularly in the middle of the night in fear that she was back in that fridge, hearing Aaron's creepy voice. Lately, as long as she avoided small enclosed spaces, she rarely had the flashbacks.

Unfortunately, getting attacked and shoved, naked, into a small storage container didn't help things very much. Since that had happened she hadn't slept through the night. She'd actually been sleeping as little as possible. Part of her kept waiting for everyone to realize that something was horribly wrong with her, and part of her was terrified of it happening.

Mostly she just spent the nights working on cases, trying to piece things together. Those were the nights when she didn't go to sleep at all.

On the nights where here traitorous body gave into sleep she inevitably woke up, in a panic, thinking that she was in a twisted combination of both the burning fridge and the locked storage container. When that happened, she had to get out away from wherever she was – especially if it was with Logan. For some reason she couldn't turn to him for comfort from these nightmares. Perhaps it was because his father was the source of one, maybe because he hadn't been there to save her in the other. Either way, she knew that broaching the subject would lead to an argument. Lately they'd been having way too many of those.

She still didn't know why she went to Weevil that first night. Maybe because he was the one who had found her. Or because she knew he wouldn't make her talk. Or because deep down she felt safe with him.

Tonight was one of those nights, when her body finally gave into its need for sleep and a horrifying nightmare had followed. She'd woken up, dripping in sweat, out of breath.

A wave of panic washed over her. Weevil. Her very first instinct was to search him out. Thankfully, she knew exactly where he'd be. Ever since he'd started working for her dad, a job he took extremely seriously, he made sure to be home at night and was always a phone call away – and that was on the rare occasions that he'd let Logan take over for him.

Pulling on a pair of worn jeans Veronica felt the sweat continue to pour off her. It had been the fire tonight. So even though she knew it would be cold out, she left the apartment in only jeans and a tank top.

The harsh bite of the cold wind was enough to let her know she was alive.

* * *

Logan woke when he heard Veronica slip out of the bedroom. Where the hell was she going at three in the morning? This had to be the third time in the past week, and god only knows how many times she'd done it before then. Pulling on some clothes, he quietly crept out after her. Thankful they were at her place for once (meaning no elevators to deal with) he followed her.

He was confused when she didn't get in her car but instead headed off down the beach. Was she just going for a late night walk? No, there was nowhere to go when they were at the Grand and she had been pulling this disappearing act there too.

With the sound of waves crashing on the beach covering any noise he made, he continued to trail after her. After more than twenty minutes of walking, she headed towards the city again. He quickly recognized the neighborhood. It was the same part of town where the pool he'd burnt down was.

He could hardly believe his eyes as he watched Veronica scale the trellis on a rundown building, then climb from balcony to balcony before knocking on a window. The window quickly opened and Veronica disappeared inside.

There was only one person that she could be visiting. But it just couldn't be true. There was no way she was pulling a Lilly.

Weevil.

What the hell was it about Weevil that made Logan's girlfriends go crazy? Hell, even Kaitlyn Ford cheated on him with one of the PCHers. Looks like his record was now 3 for 3. Parker didn't count. She'd just been a distraction.

Fucking Weevil.

* * *

There was a soft tap on his window followed by three fast raps.

Groaning, Weevil opened an eye to look the alarm clock. 4:12. Damn. Still half asleep he rolled over to unlock and open his bedroom window. A shivering Veronica Mars landed on top of him in a heap. He felt the silky smoothness of her arm brush up against his as he made room for her in the small bed.

Despite the chill of the late night air she was wearing only a thin tank top and worn jeans. Groaning inwardly he tried to halt his thoughts before they went down a very bad road. A bad road that involved him sweeping her into his arms and kissing away her tears before peeling off her jeans. Damn. She was actually crying. Well, that was enough to steel his resolve.

"Same dream?" he asked sleepily. He saw her nod her head in the darkness. This was the fourth time in the past week and a half she'd climbed through his bedroom window. No small feat considering his bedroom was on the third floor. In the past few months they had fallen into a familiar routine. She woke up from a nightmare, got spooked, showed up knocking on his window, climbed into his bed and wordlessly fell asleep in his arms. They never talked about it the next day and she was always gone when he woke, leaving the window open behind her.

"V, it's after 4 in the morning. Why didn't you call? I'd have come to get you. A pretty little white girl like you shouldn't be out alone in the barrio at this time of night," he asked her. He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one.

"You know, one of these nights you're going to come crawling into my bed only to find it already occupied," he joked lewdly. This was a lie. There was no one else. Hadn't been for some time. Just her. It was because of these late night visits that he held onto his dream of making her his one day. One day, in the far future, when things had quieted down and he had made something of himself, maybe he'd be good enough for her.

Knowing he wasn't going to get her to say anything he sighed quietly, "Suenos dulces, chica." He closed his eyes and waited for her to press her back up against his bare chest. This was his signal to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer. Her head was resting on his bicep, the scent of her was intoxicating, it took all his strength to not press a kiss into her hair. As he drifted off to sleep he felt her tears fall on his arm. For what must be the millionth time he cursed the Fitzpatricks for everything they'd done.

He was in for one hell of a cold shower in the morning. But his girl was safe with him (not Logan, but him), more importantly she felt safe with him. For that knowledge, he'd take nothing but cold showers from here until forever.

* * *

**December 7, 2013**

Weevil let out a heavy sigh as Chicago grew more and more distant in the rearview mirror. After procuring a new ride and some ID, he'd moved a still sleeping Veronica into the backseat of the SUV and headed south.

He'd been driving for nearly seven hours, only a few stops for gas and to let Mace out to move around. It worried him that Veronica continued to sleep soundly.

Leaving yet another state between them and Michigan, Weevil glanced at her sleeping form in the rearview mirror. Part of him wished she was awake to keep him company on the drive, but he knew that the miles would be filled with an awkward silence, instead of just silence.

More miles rolled by as the odometer climbed higher. Keith had called more than a few times wanting to know if she was alright. He'd given the older man the bare basics, unsure of how much to reveal.

After nearly fifteen hours on the road, Veronica finally woke.

"How ya feel V?"

"Like cupcakes and promises," she answered sarcastically.

"Glad to see you're feeling better. "


	9. On the Road Again

**Chapter Nine: On the Road Again**

* * *

**December 9, 2013**

Once in Laredo, Weevil and Veronica paid a visit to an old family friend who ran a small beauty shop. Weevil had left her there five hours ago with a gaggle of women who were all eager to meet her and hear all her old stories about him. It was the first time he'd left her alone since the disastrous drive from Grand Rapids. At first he'd tried to stay at the shop, but the women had kicked him out. Once Veronica quietly told him she'd be fine there, he finally relented. He'd needed to go pick up things for the Mexico leg of their journey. And make arrangements for Mace.

The decision to have someone else drive Mace to Las Vegas where Dick Casablancas of all people was going to pick him up and keep him until they returned had resulted in the closest thing to an argument that Veronica seemed capable of. She'd protested fiercely at the prospect of being separated from her beloved companion, but backed off quickly when Weevil raised his voice to argue with her. While he knew that her submission was part of her Evelyn Pierce persona, it saddened him all the same to see her give up so quickly. In the end, it was for the best. Weevil had grown attached to the large dog in their short time together, but there was absolutely nothing forgettable about a 90 pound black pit bull. It helped that he knew Dick would take good care of the animal.

Weevil smirked as he recalled the conversation he'd had with the 09er earlier in the day.

"_You need what?"_

"_I need you to pretend to take Mac on a vacation to Las Vegas, and somehow decide to buy a dog from a man named Bones," Weevil explained patiently for the third time._

"_Is this part of some crazy drug smuggling scheme?" Despite their friendship, Dick loved to make jokes about Weevil's 'unsavory' past._

"_No Dickhead, it's for a case. The dog is evidence." As always, Weevil kept things as close to the truth as possible._

"_Alright, so I need to be where, when." Once Dick got the basics he didn't ask a lot of questions. Weevil wasn't sure exactly why they'd developed an odd sense of loyalty to each other, but at times like this he was glad it was there._

_Weevil gave Dick the basics including a description of Bones and Mace. _

"_So what do I do with the dog once I'm back in Neptune, give it to Sheriff Mars?" Like Weevil, Dick still saw Keith as the sheriff._

"_Actually, I need you to keep a lid on this. Hang on to the dog yourself. It's extremely important. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Week or two at the most. Call me when you get back to Neptune." And it was all a done deal._

The best part of having Dick involved was that he was one person no one would ever associate with either Weevil or Veronica. That was something both men had gone through great lengths to keep quiet.

Dick had changed more than anyone Weevil knew from high school. If he'd been told at high school graduation that he would consider Dick Casablancas not only a friend, but a close friend, he would have died laughing – and then lay a beat down on whoever suggested such an absurd thing. But things had changed. Dick had spurned the family business and instead was pursuing a career as an author. He'd recently published his first novel, under a pseudonym, that was a highly fictionalized version of life in Neptune (or rather Jupiter, California. Not the cleverest crayon in the box that Dick, even if he was an amazing writer). Dick's transformation was due in large parts to his desire to prove himself 'worthy' to Mac. After Veronica disappeared, Mac had found herself somewhat lost. Dick had found himself in a similar position, having had Logan leave him to surf the world, resulting in his death. The incredibly unlikely pair had developed a close friendship that reminded Weevil a lot of what he and Veronica used to be like. Complete with buckets of sexual tension.

Of course, Veronica knew none of this. It wasn't his place to tell her about things in Neptune. Part of him was afraid she'd refuse to return if she heard everyone was happy without her. The truth was that while her family and friends had adapted to the loss, it affected them all greatly.

Leaning up against a street lamp, Weevil smoked a cigarette while he allowed himself to be lost in thought. He went through a checklist of things to do over and over again. Everything was done, and once Veronica was transformed, yet again, they would be heading for the border. The only thing left would be to tell Veronica about their new identities. A trio of rings felt like lead in his pocket. How was she going to respond to having to pretend to be married to him?

"Thought you quit."

Weevil was startled from his thoughts by her soft voice behind him. He was about to ask what she meant when he remembered her dislike of his smoking.

Taking another drag, he exhaled the smoke slowly before speaking to her.

"Nervous habit V, you know that," he muttered. It was true, he had quit years ago when she'd told him she'd never kiss a smoker. But once she was gone, he'd fallen back into the habit.

"Do I have to give you the 'kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray' speech again?" Something about the light tone of voice she used told him she wasn't angry with him.

"You're more than welcome to give it, but you know, that would imply you were planning to kiss me," he bantered back.

"And if I was?" she questioned him boldly. He wondered if her sudden spark was because he couldn't see her, having yet to turn around and face her.

"No complaints here _chica_," he said between drags.

"Hmm, too bad we won't be kissing any time soon, what with the nicotine habit you're still rockin'. If only…" He knew what she was doing and he welcomed the attempt at manipulation. Smoking really was not something he did frequently and he'd have no problem quitting all together if she was even considering kissing him.

"Hell if that's all it takes," he crushed the butt under his heel, "consider me a non-smoker." She had moved to his stand at his side, but he still hadn't gotten a good look at her.

Veronica made a non-commital noise at his display, but he could tell she was pleased. "So _cholo_, what do you think," she asked suddenly and gave a quick twirl. The women had worked a miracle in a matter of hours.

It was the third hairstyle for Veronica in nearly as many days, and it was far and away his favorite. While it wasn't her trademark blond, the cut reminded him of the spunk she used to show him daily. Her newest hair was a deep chocolate brown that fell just above her shoulders in thick curls. Her skin had also been spray tanned to a light golden shade that was deep enough to make her look utterly exotic and had the added benefit of hiding the bruise marring her cheekbone. While she didn't look Latin by any stretch of the imagination, she didn't look like the pasty girl he'd found on a beach in Michigan. She was dressed in an embroidered white peasant top that fell off her shoulders and a pale blue tiered skirt, looking drop dead gorgeous with what Weevil was sure had been little effort on her part.

None of that was what took his breath away, well it would have, but he was fixated on what the off-the-shoulder top revealed. Draped over protruding collar bones was an unbelievably delicate looking silver chain that dipped below the top of her shirt and likely laid between her breasts. Somehow he just knew what was going to be dangling from the beautiful chain – his cross, the same one he'd caught the barest glimpse of in the photo at the gallery. Unable to stop himself, he reached out a suddenly trembling hand and pulled the chain out from under her shirt, feeling the familiar heavy weight as he moved it.

Sure enough, it was his cross.

"Always figured whoever jumped me took it as a trophy, proof that they took down the big, bad Weevil," he whispered.

"Well, they did. Guess Finn figured I wouldn't believe he had you without it," she said in the same quiet voice.

"Why'd you keep it?" He was reveling in their closeness, his hand brushing against her skin while he absently rubbed his thumb across the cross.

"'Cause I'm selfish. Knew I had to leave, needed… needed to keep a piece of you with me. Needed to be able to remember what I was doing everything for."

"And what were you doing it for? The truth, V."

"To keep you alive. I made a deal, alright? I made a deal with the fucking Irish devil. As long as I never turned in the evidence I had they wouldn't kill you."

Her hands suddenly moved to the clasp of her necklace, "You should have it back, it wasn't right for me to keep it."

"No _Querida_, keep it. Please. Wear it close to your heart." Call him possessive, but part of him felt like as long as she wore it, she was his and there would be hope for the future. And that hope was something they both needed to cling to desperately.

* * *

What he didn't mention was that something about her story didn't add up. If Finn made a deal with her, why was there still a bounty on her. Why would Finn trust her? He wouldn't.

Weevil let out an audible sigh of relief when he and Veronica had safely crossed the border into Mexico (in yet another vehicle). Part of the relief stemmed from the fact that he was on his home turf and had connections all over Northern Mexico, and part of the relief was due to the fact that neither Veronica Mars or Evelyn Pierce or Eli Navarro had crossed the border at Laredo. It had been Miguel Cruz Del Santos and his wife Lux Del Santos.

* * *

He'd been driving for hours. Veronica had been asleep most of the time, leaving him alone with his thoughts to try and sort out what was happening. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Finn must have known she'd leave no matter what if his life was in the balance (but how?), and Finn would have known that he would go to her as soon as he found her. Five years was a long time to wait to tie up loose ends in what the Fitzpatricks likely thought was an unimportant murder.

But why. That was the question he kept going back to.

Why was any of this happening. Nothing made any sense.

If Veronica had really been such a threat, why hadn't they just killed her, he asked himself.

It hit him like a ton of bricks, they had tried. Many times. Was he really responsible for keeping her safe from the Fitzpatrick's hits?

It was the only possible answer. They couldn't kill her because he always stopped it, if they'd killed him she would have turned in all the evidence she had against the family. Running her out of town must have been the only remaining option for the Irish crime family.

But that still brought him back to the question of why everything still mattered five years later. He began to make a list in his head of the things that had changed in the past five years.

The Sheriff. Sacks had worked incredibly hard to turn the Neptune County Sheriff's Department into an organization that wasn't the butt of everyone's jokes. With Keith as a mentor, Sheriff Sacks had worked to get rid of the corruption in the department and to begin to treat all suspects the same, regardless of zip code. Being part of the Fitzpatrick family and under their umbrella of protection no longer meant a free pass, as it had with Lamb and Vinnie.

Him. He'd be lying if he didn't say he'd changed. He'd gone from felon to security consultant to private investigator with an expunged record. He was a damn good PI too. Keith had taught him everything he'd known, and he'd picked up so much from Veronica. It all had come naturally to him.

The Fitzpatricks. Sacks had put away most of the brothers. None were due to be released in the foreseeable future. And yet somehow the family was still running and continued to have a stranglehold on the seedy side of Neptune. That meant there must be another player, one that no one knew about. It would explain why the crime family continued to operate and in a way that had become suspiciously intelligent over the years.

Why hadn't he seen it sooner? He'd been investigating the Fitzpatricks with every spare moment, trying to nail them to the wall over so many lives ruined, and he'd seen nothing to suggest there was someone above them. Whoever it was did a good job of trying to conceal the connection. It must be someone with everything to lose. The photos. There must be something in the photos besides the murder. Had Veronica unknowingly stumbled into even more than either of them had realized?

It was a good possibility. Knowing Veronica's luck, it was a damn good possibility.

He needed to see those photos. Call it his gut, but he had a feeling that the new mystery man was the key to everything. And he wanted Veronica dead to keep a secret she didn't even realize she was in on.

* * *

**December 15, 2013**

Another night, another shady no-tell motel. They had slowly been making their way from Laredo to Nogales, another border town near Arizona.

He could have just driven her straight through to Neptune like he had from Chicago to Laredo, but he didn't see the point. There wasn't anything for them to be rushing back to. Well, there was Keith, but he had a feeling Veronica would want to be feeling much better for that reunion.

So they'd fallen into a pattern. Drive for a couple of hours in the general direction of Nogales, check into a motel, and then let Veronica rest as much as possible.

After nearly a week, she had begun to look much better. The dark circles under her eyes were fading. Thanks to his constant insistence that she eat, her body was slowly looking less skeletal. The bruise on her face had faded. All that remained in need of fixing was her arm. When they got to Nogales he would take her to a clinic, make up some story about falling, and have them set and cast the arm.

Physically, Veronica was rebounding.

Mentally was another thing.

She spent most of her time sleeping. Or pretending to be asleep. When she was awake she didn't speak much. There was no fire in her eyes. No innuendo in her voice. No teasing in their conversations, what few they had, all of which revolved around insignificant things. No sign of the Veronica he'd fallen in love with, only the broken shell of Evelyn Pierce. All he could do now was hope that returning to Neptune would help spark her back to life.

* * *

He was keeping something from her. She knew it. And since it was them, there were probably several things he was keeping from her. Then again, she was the one who had started everything by running away.

It was easier to start over and claim it was because of the mob than to admit that her feelings for Eli had become so strong that losing him would be worse than losing her father. There comes a point in every girl's life when a man comes and usurps her father as the center of her world. She had always figured she was different when Logan and Duncan had been unable to have much pull over her relationship with her father. But Eli, without her even realizing it, he'd come to mean more to her than her father. Her disappearance betrayed them both, but keeping Eli alive had been more important that not breaking her father's heart.

After five years, a lot of things had changed between them. From what little she'd seen, he had added new ink, each tattoo with a story of its own behind it, as well as removing one of the most important pieces he'd ever had done. He felt different too. Harder. He'd never been weak before, but now, every time she brushed up against him she felt hard muscles pressing back. And his face. The smallest of wrinkles were starting to show around his eyes, a sure sign of too much stress.

But so much more was the same. He smelled the same. He leered at her the same. His hands felt the same. The big brown eyes that stared back at her still made her go weak in the knees. And every time they touched, a small spark seemed to travel between them.

Before, she'd known how he felt towards her. Now, it was all one great mystery – which she wished she didn't have to solve.

"V, sweetheart, come back to bed," came his sleepy voice. She smiled faintly at the endearment.

"Quit pretending you're asleep E, we both know you speak Spanish when I wake you up." E. At had been years since she'd used the nickname for him. Fed up with his constantly calling her only be the first letter of her name, she'd begun to respond to it in kind, V and E. E had become yet another version of Eli Navarro. He was a blend of things Weevil and Eli. Dangerous and deadly, but loving and protective. A complete contradiction.

"You never miss anything, do you," he chuckled.

Sliding under the covers he held up for her, she said softly, "This. I miss this." She was surprised by the sudden boldness that had come over her. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but she felt his body freeze behind her.

"What do you miss?"

Rolling on to her side so that she was face to face with him she took a deep breath.

"You, E, I miss you. Every single day and even more every night."

"I miss you too, but I'm here now, and I swear to you I'm not going anywhere."

"And if I run?"

"I won't let you," he said quietly. "I spent five years without you in my life Veronica. I don't know if I could handle it again. It almost killed me the first time."

Her hand automatically drifted to the large scar from Finn stabbing him, and her fingers caressed it gently.

"I don't mean that. I mean here." He took the hand that was dancing over his hip and pressed it to his chest. "Broke my damn heart Veronica. Who knew I even had one?"

"Me." She burrowed into him and rested her head against his chest. The steady thumping rhythm was comforting. "I knew you had more heart than anyone else."

"And you were the only person in it."

"Were," she echoed sadly.

"Still are V." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "What's got you awake? Still having the dreams?" One of his hands began to run through her hair. It was soothing and familiar and completely distracting.

"No. Not tonight anyway. Just couldn't sleep."

"Pain?"

She nodded. A broken heart hadn't been the only thing keeping her awake. Her broken wrist was throbbing constantly. If she didn't get it set and cast soon she'd be in serious trouble. Her whole body still ached from the accident. And while the antibiotics were finally starting to kick in and beat the bronchitis, she was still sicker than she let anyone see. Not that it mattered. No matter what mask she put on, Eli always knew.

"I'll go get you some ice." He gently pulled away from her and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering at the loss.

After years of looking after herself, it was nice to have someone else do it for once.

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, Eli turned the bedside lamp on before leaving the room, knowing she wouldn't want to be left alone in the dark. She gingerly pulled herself upright and leaned against the headboard while she waited for his return.

"This is gonna be cold, V," he warned when he wrapped a towel filled with ice around her injured arm. She shivered at the contact and grimaced from the pain it caused, but forgot about it when he soothed her with a gentle kiss. The brief feeling of his mouth on hers was enough to make her heart soar. A quiet gasp escaped from her mouth when he pulled away.

Looking up at him, she expected to see him smirking back at her but there was no cockiness on his face, only tender concern.

"Move forward a bit." The spell was broken at his command. She did what he asked and moved away from the headboard, allowing him to take her former position. Remote in hand, he turned the tv on and gestured to the space between his legs. "No sense in you being up by yourself."

Smiling, she sat between his legs and leaned back against his hard chest. Unable to get comfortable, she wiggled around trying to find the right position until his arms halted her movement. "V, you are killing me here. Please, just sit still." His words brought her awareness to the hardness pressing against her back.

"Oh," she said in a shocked whisper.

"Yeah. Doesn't help that you've got next to nothing on," he said in a gravelly voice. Looking down at her own body, she realized that she had on a tank top and underwear. Embarrassed at her state of undress her body flushed red. "Like I said, you're killing me."

Trying to ignore that she was in her underwear, curled up in bed with Eli in a no name Mexican hotel and was feeling some very strong desires, she instead decided to turn her attention to the tv. Some telenovella was playing. While she knew the language, her mind was too distracted to focus on the words. Instead it was busy detailing his body and it' proximity to hers. His right arm was flush against hers, helping hold the ice to her damaged arm. His left arm had fallen across her stomach and his hand was spread protectively against it. Strong legs were resting against her own and she couldn't help but wonder what the muscles looked like under the sweatpants.

And it all just felt so right.


	10. Toxic Love

**Chapter Ten: Toxic Love

* * *

**

**December 17, 2013**

"_Qué el infierno nos pensó entonces hacía detrás_" he mused absently.

They'd left Nogales behind a few hours before. Veronica was curled up in a small ball in the passenger seat, covered with a thin blanket, she looked to be asleep. She'd made herself small as possible as though she could disappear if she tried hard enough. Every time he looked at her, his heart ached. She should be happy, healthy, living a life doing what she wanted. And instead she'd ended up alone, miserable, and pretending to be someone she wasn't. And for what? Him. The guilt was eating away at him. He'd been the reason she had to give up everything.

"What do you mean?" came her sleepy voice. He hadn't realized she was awake, or that he'd even spoken out loud.

"Um, what the hell were we thinking back then? What happened to your Spanish skills chica?"

"Knew what you said, wanted to know what you meant." She hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"We grew up too fast. No fifteen year-old should be in charge of a gang. We may not have been _Malo13_ or any of the city gangs, but we were not good people. And you – you solved your first murder at what, sixteen, maybe seventeen? Just ain't right."

"We did what we had to do," she said simply.

"Don't make any of it right."

When she didn't reply, he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts again as the miles slid past.

"You look tired, why don't we stop for the night," she suggested. Her arm had escaped the confines of the blanket and was resting lightly on his leg. Concern was evident in her voice.

"I'm okay. It's only another six hours. We'll get in around four a.m."

"Why the sudden rush?"

"Your dad told me I had two weeks to get you home," he said as though it explained everything.

"So?"

"V, it's been thirteen days. If you're not back on day fourteen, well, I don't want to know what he'll do."

She gave him a strange look, "what do you mean?"

"It's been thirteen days _querida_, you slept through most of the first week."

"Oh," she said softly. "Why hasn't he called you?"

Weevil looked somewhat ashamed. "I may or may not have turned my cell phone off after we left Chicago."

Threading his fingers into the ones on his leg he raised her hand to his lips. Brushing a kiss against her knuckles he said: "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

She seemed surprised at his ability to read her troubled thoughts so easily. "How'd you know?"

He snorted, "I was paid to shadow your every move for a year. I saw nearly every range of emotion and all of the ways you hid them. I just know… And besides, who wouldn't be nervous about reuniting with their father after disappearing into thin air."

For the first time, the anxiety she was feeling showed on her face. He wondered if they'd be able to make it through the next few weeks, until everything settled down, without breaking beyond repair. She'd been through much worse, but everything had been different then.

* * *

* * *

**October 13, 2007**

"Eli, can you, can you come get me?"

One simple request from her was all it took. Not to mention hearing the anxiety in her voice put him on high alert. Glancing down at his hand of cards he cursed silently. Bad timing, 'cause he definitely would have cleaned up with this one.

"I fold." With his declaration, he threw his cards face down on the table and stood to go.

"Booty call?" teased Fox, "'Cause I know you wouldn't give up poker night if you weren't gonna get some. And that gringa you're with all the time, she is mighty fine."

"I hear even one word out of any of your mouths about her and I will end you," he threatened. "V, you still on the line?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You're coming, right?" Of course he was, he was already out the door and sitting on his bike. Same as always, she said jump, he jumped.

"Do you even have to ask? Just tell me where."

Pulling up to a fancy restaurant in an upscale part of L.A., Weevil couldn't help but be pissed.

"I could be wrong, but I distinctly remember tellin' your boyfriend to stay in Neptune tonight," he said when Veronica climbed on behind him. Groaning, he realized that she was wearing nowhere near enough clothes to be on the back of a bike at night. Without even thinking, he took his jacket off and passed it back to her.

She took it without complaint. "Not my boyfriend anymore."

Leave it to Veronica Mars to drop something like that on him just as he was pulling out into traffic.

Back within the limits of Neptune, he signaled for the turn towards her apartment complex. Before he could turn, he felt her poke him and indicate the other direction – towards his apartment.

Pulling up in front of the run down building, he turned the engine off and took his helmet off. "Hey V, you ever even been through the front door of my place?"

She laughed and shook her head no.

"Well, if you really want, I can head up and you can do whatever you do to get up there," he offered.

"Nah, I think I'll see what this 'front door' everyone is always talking about is."

Grabbing a beer from the fridge he yelled over his shoulder, "So you broke up again?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure it's going to stick this time," she replied without emotion.

"Why's that?" Moving back into the living room he sank into his beat up couch, Veronica doing the same.

"He didn't trust me, I didn't trust him, everything always kept coming back to that. Guess you can only have the same fight so many times before you realize it's just not meant to be."

Drinking from his beer he thought about her words. He knew without a doubt she trusted him, there's no way she'd give him an all access pass to it if she didn't. But she didn't trust Echolls? That was a bit surprising, but it was the other half of that statement that confused him. "He can't trust you?"

"Yeah. Can't say I blame him though."

"Because…"

"He found out I've been coming over here in the middle of the night. Guess he found it odd that his girlfriend refused to turn to him for comfort, but eagerly ran to the person his ex cheated on him with."

"Yeah, but you're not Lilly," he pointed out.

"He doesn't seem to see it that way. Told me that 'at least she at least had the decency to continue sleeping with him, while I had been less than inclined to do so of late', not an exact quote, I cleaned up the language a bit." He had little trouble imagining the language the other man may have used. Echolls had always been unhappy with Veronica's friendship with him, and he used to revel in it. Now that it had cost her her relationship (even if he was glad they broke up) he felt badly.

"So, can I kill him now?"

She laughed, "no, not yet."

"Not yet? That's promising," he mused. "And why didn't you trust him anymore?"

A look of panic came over her face, "Does it really matter?"

There was something she wasn't telling him. Something big. Something that was going to make him want to hurt Echolls – more than normal, that is.

"V, you ask me to drive out to L.A., where you're not supposed to be, to pick you up. Logan has mysteriously disappeared. You say you broke up and can't trust him. Considering everything that's been going on, yeah, I think it does matter."

She tilted her head at him, "it's not really that important, I promise."

"Don't even think that head tilt shit is going to get you out of this woman, tell me what he did."

"I tell you, you can do nothing that can get you arrested," she told him sternly. "And, after tonight, you have to agree to let this drop. We won't talk about it again."

"Fine, fine. Just tell me what the bastard did." He was starting to lose his patience. Veronica was hurt because of Echolls, he needed to know why so he could exact the appropriate revenge.

"He's the one that brought the GHB to Shelley Pomroy's party." She said the words so quickly they almost slurred together. "But he didn't put it in my drink, I got it by accident, but still. It's hard to be with someone when you associate them with being behind one of the worst experiences of your life."

"Not to mention that he spent the next year terrorizing you and spreading rumors about you being a whore because of that night." Something that he himself was somewhat guilty of. But it was always different with them, playful in a way.

Taking the beer from him she drank deeply before replacing it in his hand. "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly built for trust to begin with."

"You are," he told her while eyeing the level of his beer. She'd somehow drank nearly half of it in seconds.

"Meaning?"

"You trust me don't you?"

"I probably shouldn't, but yeah, I do," she joked.

"You wound me V, all we been through and you're still not sure about me? It's on account of my dark, soulful eyes isn't it?" She laughed. Turning serious he continued, "See, you're just not built to trust rich assholes. With good reason."

Her reply was lost in the ringing of her phone. Remembering she'd put it in his jacket, she looked at him expectantly. Grumbling, he got up and pulled the phone out.

"Logan," he read off the screen. "You wanna talk to him?"

She shook her head, "Not particularly, but better me than you."

Taking the phone from him she answered the call, "What part of 'lose my number' did you not understand."

Pause.

"It doesn't matter how I got home. If you were so worried, maybe you shouldn't have left me there in the first place."

Pause.

"No, you gave up that right when you accused me of cheating on you."

Pause.

"We're through Logan, please, just leave me alone."

Before he could reply, she snapped the phone shut and powered it off. "Call my dad and let him know I'm here and my phone is off," she requested. Her voice was quiet and lacked its usual strength.

Later, when they were both pretending to be asleep, he heard her whisper, "I do trust you Eli, with my life. And maybe more." Then he felt her place a soft kiss on his lips.

It took every single ounce of will power he had to keep from rolling her under him and showing her how he really felt. But tonight was not the night for that. Not with the hurt from Echolls so fresh in her mind. No, he'd give her time, space, let her realize herself that she belonged with him.

**October 14, 2007**

It surprised Eli to wake up in the morning, and find Veronica still sleeping beside him. Glancing at his bedside clock he saw it was nearly noon. They'd both been asleep for nearly twelve hours.

"Sleeping beauty wakes," she murmured sleepily next to him. "What time is it, _cholo_?"

"Almost noon. What you have planned for the day," he asked her. Neither of them had moved yet, content to remain close as long as possible.

"Uh, stuff with Logan. But that's out for obvious reasons. What were you going to do?"

"Follow you around and let Logan catch me staring at your ass as much as possible," he replied.

She laughed, "I knew you were doing that just to piss him off! He wouldn't believe me."

"It's the little things in life. So Logan's a no go. Got stuff to do at the office? Leads to follow for the Fitzpatricks? Anything but homework at the library, please, that place just gives me the creeps," he begged.

"Don't really want to deal with the world today Eli. If you weren't working for my dad, what would you be spending your Sunday doing?"

"Drinking beer and watching tv? I dunno. Prolly working at Angel's shop some. I owe him some labor hours for all the work on the Saturn."

"Alright, well, lets do that then," she suggested.

"You wanna come watch me work on cars?"

"Sure. I'll get some homework done, you'll get some work done, win win."

"Uh, okay, I guess." Truth be told, he didn't really want to take her to Angel's shop. He still didn't know how much Spanish she spoke, and if she showed up with him, the mechanics would be talking dirty about her the whole time.

"Alright, grab a shower, then we'll go by my place so I can change."

"You're the boss," he mumbled.

He was right. Bringing her to the shop was not the best of ideas. Angel wasn't working and none of the mechanics knew Veronica. All they could see was a hot white girl who was with him. And so they talked. A lot. Hearing them joke about fucking her, it made his blood pressure rise. It was a good thing he was under a car at the moment, or else V would be able to see the rage on his face.

At the same time, having her there was actually quite helpful. With the LeBaron being so unreliable, she'd learned her way around a car and knew the tools well. Holding out his hand, she placed a wrench in it before he could even ask. As far as he could figure, she was sitting on the floor of the shop, leaning against the car he was working on and doing homework while he worked.

Weird as it was, was sort of nice. But it gave him too much time to think about the night before. About how Logan had compared her to Lilly (the two were nothing alike beyond the hair), how Logan was behind the GHB (he should kill him), how okay V was with the break-up and that damn kiss.

Occasionally she'd nonchalantly ask him for translation of what was being said by the other men. She learned quickly and only had to ask about a word once before knowing it. Sometimes she'd ask him how to say something that wasn't related to the mechanic's conversation and he'd answer her without thinking too much about it.

Eventually, the other men left and he and Veronica were the only ones remaining at the garage.

Still under the last car he asked her, "V, you ready to get out of here?" It was nearly eleven. Angel would be pleased that he'd been able to find ten hours to work.

"Problem…" she said nervously. He immediately pushed himself out from under the car and found himself face to face with a very angry Logan Echolls.

"What, you put a tracking device on her?" He asked the 09er.

Logan ignored him. "Ronnie, I've been trying to call you all day. Why's your phone turned off?"

"Cause she didn't want to talk you," he answered for her. Just to be safe he moved his body in front of hers.

"Funny, I thought I was asking her that," Logan snarked. "Nice to see you finally got your ventriloquism act up to snuff Ronnie."

"Whatever, man, just get out of here. She's made her decision and it doesn't include you." Weevil kept waiting for Veronica to shove him aside and argue with Logan for herself, or at the very least tell him she could fight her own battles. Her willingness to stand by while the two men went at it scared him some.

"So I was right. All those plaintive protests of how you were just friends, and he worked for your dad, all lies? You must have gotten a real kick out of being just like Lilly, walking on the wild side. It's time to get over it Veronica, ditch the hood rat and let's get back to how things were."

Something in Veronica's head must have finally clicked into place because Weevil could see the fire suddenly blaze to life in her eyes.

"Back to how things were? Before I witnessed a mob murder? Or maybe before you decided to piss off the Russian mafia by attacking Gory Sorokin? No? Back further? Like before your good friend tried to drug and rape me? Or how about back to high school where it was your mission in life to make me miserable?" She paused dramatically before continuing. "No. You know what Logan, I think I'm going to pass on all that. I think it's time we both realize that there's just too much bad history between us for us to ever be 'normal'."

"Veronica…" Logan tried to step closer to her only to find his path completely blocked.

"Logan, if you ever cared about me like you claimed, then just let me go. Some damage just can't be undone," Veronica said sadly. It was obvious to Weevil that even with everything Logan put her through; she did genuinely care for the man.

It was then that Logan did something that neither Veronica nor Weevil could have ever seen coming.

"Keep her safe," Logan said to Weevil. And with those final words Logan Echolls willingly walked out of Veronica Mars' life.

* * *

**December 17, 2013**

Pulling into a familiar parking lot, Weevil turned off the car and turned to Veronica. She'd fallen asleep again.

"V, wake up."

No response. He sighed heavily. Why did he always end up having to cart her sleeping body around? Probably because he never had the heart to wake her.

Climbing the steps to the Mars apartment, he juggled her in his arms and searched for his key. Finally opening the door, he found himself face to face with an angry looking Keith.

"Before you tear me a new one, let me put her in bed, ok?" He said softly.

Keith glared, but allowed him to pass with Veronica still in his arms. Heading back to a familiar bedroom, he laid her down gently and removed her shoes before pulling the sheets over her body. He was hesitant to leave her, having been by her side constantly for the past two weeks. Pressing a kiss to her temple and sweeping stray curls behind her ear he whispered, "It's all going to work out V, I swear."

It wasn't much, but he hoped to God it was true.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get his chapter out, writer's block has taken over my life. I've written it so many ways and none of them seemed right. I have to say that this was the least over the top of them all.


	11. Breaking Promises

**Chapter Eleven: Breaking Promises**

* * *

With Veronica tucked safely away, Eli found himself without a buffer between him and a very unhappy Keith.

"What the hell were you thinking Eli? You take off with no warning, then I get a call about you tracking down Veronica and her being in the hospital and you need money. And then, and THEN, imagine my surprise when you just disappear and your phone is turned off. TWO WEEKS," Keith hissed angrily. If it weren't for a sleeping Veronica, he would have been in a full on rage.

"Keith, I can explain…"

"Damn right you can explain. I gave you two weeks to help out your cousin, not two weeks to bring my daughter home! The minute you found her, you should have been on a plane back here with her. What were you thinking?"

"I… I…"

"You weren't. Obviously. Jesus Eli, do you have any idea how worried I've been? I've spent so long, so long not knowing. Then out of the blue, you've found her and that's all you'll tell me? I…" Keith sighed heavily. "I've been so lost without her."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I know I should have called, but to be honest, I really didn't want my phone to be on, I didn't want to take the chance that someone was tracking it still. Plus she was so sick, I didn't want to call until I knew she'd be okay. And then… she's not the little girl you remember," he told the older man.

"Start from the beginning."

And so he did. Pouring out the twisted tale of the anonymous tip, finding Evelyn Pierce in Grand Rapids, the car accident, and Mexico, Eli kept a close eye on Keith's face to gauge his reactions to the story.

"I still don't understand why she left. You've told me about what she was into with the Fitzpatricks, but to just pick up and run? That's not the Veronica I know."

"Hate to break it to you, but the Veronica you know died a long time ago. The woman asleep in there? She's not Veronica Mars. She has no idea who she is anymore, been living a lie for so long she's lost herself in it."

Keith seemed to pause at this but quickly regained his composure. "I'll take it into consideration. And we're not done with this conversation." Nodding his head in agreement, Eli took this as his cue to leave.

"Just, go easy on her. I promised her everything would be alright, and I don't break my promises." Pausing at the door he looked back and added, "You know where to find me. And I'll be in to the office tomorrow."

* * *

He was reluctant to leave her alone. Rationally, he knew that the chances of anyone having followed them back to Neptune were almost nonexistent, he'd seen to it that they were almost untraceable. And yet, there was still a desperate voice in the back of his head that kept saying she wasn't ready for any of this. Not ready to explain her reasons for leaving, not ready to be thrust back into the seedy underbelly of Neptune, not ready to come face to face with so many ghosts of the past. She'd been pushed to the breaking point and he was afraid of what would happen to her.

Despite his reluctance to leave her to wake alone, Eli knew he had things that needed to be taken care of. The first of which was to get the car they'd been driving chopped and out of Neptune as soon as possible – by morning if he could make it happen. And he could. Like Veronica, Eli spent a lot of time trading favors. He called in a huge number of them to rouse various current and former members of the PCH in the middle of the night to come chop the car for him.

* * *

**December 13, 2007**

In the two months since her break up with Logan, nothing had gone as Veronica expected.

First unexpected event: The Fitzpatricks suddenly ceased all harassment of her. No flat tires. No threatening voice mails. No drive by's. No photos of her in a guns sight. Nothing. She knew logically that this very well could be the calm before the storm, but she chose to ignore that possibility and pretend that she was getting her life back. After all, she only ever wanted to be a normal girl.

Second unexpected event: Logan had disappeared. Not in a might possibly be dead sort of way, more in a giving her the space she asked for sort of way. Every now and then she'd catch a glimpse of him on campus. She'd heard through the grapevine (aka Mac) that he was dropping out after the semester was over to travel the world. After everything that went down between them, she still cared and hoped that somewhere on his journey he'd find the inner peace he desperately needed. Jeez, marshmallow much Veronica?

Third unexpected event: Keith had begun to use Eli on cases again. Nothing big, just surveillance that would have fallen to Veronica anyway, but it was still surprising. Even more surprising was that Eli seemed to take to the work better than anyone could have expected. But most importantly, it meant that Veronica was occasionally finding herself alone, Keith out of town and Weevil on surveillance without her. She'd offered to go with him at first, but he'd muttered something about her being too distracting and refused to allow her to come.

As a result, Veronica had begun to let her guard down. The nightmares had slowly stopped running her life. She still didn't sleep much, but she was becoming more and more able to calm herself down after waking from a nightmare, without having to run to Eli for comfort. This made her happy. Independence was something she craved and lately she had been feeling a little too reliant on him.

So she did what she did best and went back to being fierce, independent and pretended that the past five months had been a dream. It was the only thing she could think to do. With the Fitzpatricks off her back, there was little reason for Eli to continue to shadow her so closely. The longer things went without incident, the less she saw of him. She knew he still followed her occasionally, but it had become at such a distance that sometimes she had no idea where he actually was, only able to sense his presence.

She didn't hear Eli come up behind her and was oblivious to his presence until he pulled one of her ear buds out.

"V, you okay chica?" His voice was deep and filled with concern.

"What? Oh, Eli. Yeah, I'm okay," she said, trying to hide how much he'd startled her. Perhaps the Hearst Library was not the best place to get lost in thought.

"You sure 'bout that? You looked lost in some pretty serious thoughts there," he said.

"No, no, just some last minute cramming." Of course it was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Right," he said, obviously not convinced. "Anyway, better get a move on otherwise all your crammin' will be a waste."

Looking up at the clock she cursed. He was right; she was going to be late. And why was she so unsurprised that he knew her exam schedule?

* * *

Weevil sighed once he saw Veronica enter her classroom for her final exam. Watching her had become such a large part of his day that even when it was no longer necessary, he still found himself seeking her out whenever possible.

While she and Keith had been willing to take the sudden cease fire from the Fitzpatricks as a good thing, it only made him more concerned than ever. He knew how the Fitzpatricks did things. They didn't back down. And they had no qualms about killing to get what they wanted. Never before had he seen them just drop their harassment.

Something bad was going to happen.

He didn't know whether to be hurt or relieved at the distance Veronica had started to put between them. He was relieved because the less connection between them, the better. It wasn't that he was afraid of what the Fitzpatricks might do to him to get to her but what they might do to her to get to him. It had never been a big secret around Neptune that he had an enormous soft spot for Veronica Mars, it had been a pretty big bone between him and his boys at some points.

He would have done almost anything to protect her back when he ran with the PCH, and that was when he'd simply seen her as a work associate of sorts. But now? Now that he'd held her in his arms while she slept, while she cried, while she bled, now he'd slowly torture and kill anyone who hurt her. If it wasn't a complete death sentence to do so, he would have already killed Finn – slowly. He'd given it serious thought when she'd been in the hospital and come extremely close to doing so before he realized that if the Fitzpatricks killed him for killing Finn, there would be no one to protect V from them.

With so much bad blood between him and the Fitzpatricks already, it was probably good that she'd begun to withdraw from him. She was his only weakness and all his enemies knew it. The only person with a longer list of enemies than him was V.

But it still hurt. He was happy that her mind had finally conquered its demons enough to sleep alone at night, he missed her presence in his bed and the calming effect she had.

Argh! This was why he didn't let anyone close to him. They always left. And even though he'd told himself from the word go that she wasn't his and wouldn't stay around any longer than her father forced it, the separation still stung bitterly.

He clearly didn't mean anything to Veronica Mars, it was time for her to mean nothing to him. She'd been in his system for far too long - why else would he be checking up on her when he knew she was safe at school?

The only problem with that plan was that as soon as he began to truly leave her alone she'd be open to attack.

He'd had this conversation with himself far too many times and it always ended the same: her safety was more important than his need to move on from her.

The vibration of his cell phone in his pocket pulled him from his dark thoughts; it was Fox, calling to invite him to a poker game that night. With a final look at Veronica, who was visible through the classroom door, he accepted the invitation and left the college as quickly as possible.

* * *

**December 17, 2013**

Veronica woke up when Eli had carried her up to her dad's apartment. Not ready for a reunion, she'd feigned sleep and been relieved when he'd placed her in her old bed. As soon as he'd shut the door she heard her dad arguing with Eli over the length of time it had taken for them to return. Seems the walls were as paper thin as ever. Panic washed over her. She hadn't even been back five minutes, and she was already causing problems.

She needed space and air or a stiff drink. Settling for the first option, she made quick work of the alarm and screen on the window and disappeared into the night before Eli had even left the apartment. Unsure of where to go, she settled for walking along the beach, enjoying the cool air much more than the frigid Michigan winter.

Unaware of the direction her wandering had taken her, Veronica eventually found herself in front of the building that housed Mars Investigations.

She slipped unnoticed into the familiar office. The stained glass windows cast colorful shadows across the floor and walls in the early morning light. Pausing in front of the desk that used to belong to her, she waited for longing and nostalgia to wash over her, but it never came.

There was a new nameplate on her desk. Eli Navarro, Private Investigator. Huh. That was unexpected. Two weeks with him, and he'd never mentioned anything about Neptune or the life he had. He'd simply swooped in from out of nowhere and quickly took her away from her self-imposed life of punishment for all the lives she'd ruined. During the long drives, he rarely spoke, preferring to let her sleep or just allow her to sit in silence and process her thoughts.

Why hadn't he told her? Her fingers danced over the nameplate and she felt a burst of pride for him. Moving to sit in the same chair that she'd spent countless hours in during another life, she was surprised by the back side of the nameplate. Veronica Mars, Private Investigator. He must have kept it as a reminder, but why?

Something about being back behind that desk again triggered the instinct to snoop. She rationalized it away by thinking that if he wasn't going to tell her anything about his life then she'd just have to find out for herself. Slowly rifling through the desk, there was little of surprise. Various case files, multiple sets of address books, disposable cell phones. Flipping through the clutter of papers, an envelope addressed to him caught her eye. Unconcerned with the contents, she committed the address to memory, just in case she ever needed to know where he lived for some reason.

Reaching the bottom drawer she slid it open to find an assortment of flasks, hard liquor and crumpled cigarette packs. He always did like to keep his vices close. She was about to slide the drawer shut when she remembered it had a false bottom. Unsure what triggered the memory she pried the false bottom away, mostly expecting to find it empty, or even still filled with whatever she'd left in it. Instead, she was shocked by its contents.

There was a thick and worn file folder labeled 'V. Mars Disappearance'. She pulled it from the drawer and immersed herself in it. The top page was a set of very brief notes spanning the entirety of her disappearance. After the first few months, leads became rarer and rarer.

_V gone 36 hours. Also gone: car, bag, camera, 5k in petty cash. Mac hacking, trying to find trace of her car leaving town._

_V gone 2 weeks. No body found, no one claiming responsibility. _

_V gone one month. Angel got a lead on the Saturn. Chopped in Vegas the day she left. Bill of sale is legal, paid cash, last seen at bus depot but never got on a bus. _

_V gone one year. Found DK and LE in SA. They have no idea what happened and don't know where she is. _

The entries continued on in his cramped scrawl. Eventually he began to record every possible sighting and search Mac ran. She could almost feel the desperation and frustration as his attempts at finding her kept coming up empty.

Flipping to another page in the folder she found he'd somehow obtained her medical records from the night he'd taken her to the hospital. Frowning, she skimmed the information and was surprised that she'd not remembered the extent of her injuries. Shockingly, this version of her medical records was accompanied by photos of the injuries inflicted upon her that night. She didn't know the hospital had taken them.

More pages lead to more dead ends in his investigation of her. Eli must have spent endless hours searching for her, never giving up hope when everyone seemed to believe her dead.

A drop of water landed on one of the pages, making the ink run. Frowning, she looked up to see if the ceiling was leaking, only to realize that tears had begun to roll down her face.

"I thought I might find you here." Startled, she looked up and saw her father standing in the lobby of the office.

Frozen, she tried to think of something to say, but her voice had disappeared. Unaware of her nonreaction, Keith rushed over and embraced her, tears falling down his face.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine now," he was saying.

She wanted to tell him that nothing was alright and that her coming home was a mistake and was going to just end with him and Eli getting hurt. She wanted to tell him that there was a bounty on her and she didn't know why. So many things, so many years, not enough words.

**

* * *

December 20, 2013**

Veronica may have thought her silence went unnoticed to Keith who seemed heavily caught up in reuniting with his only child, but Keith had indeed noted the odd behavior. Willing to at first chalk it up to nerves or simply not knowing where to begin, Keith ignored it for the first day or two, but quickly became fed up with the silence. Unsure of what else to do, he turned to an unlikely source for advice on how to handle his mute daughter.

"Eli, did she talk to you when you found her?" Eli looked startled at the sudden question. Trying to buy some time before answering his mentor, he made a show of shuffling the papers on his desk and prayed that the phone would ring. It didn't. And Keith was still looking very expectant.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Keith frowned sharply at this. "I mean did she speak. Vocalize. Use an auditory form of communication."

"Oh, yeah, some, not much. Mostly she was too sick to be talking up a storm."

"But she did speak," Keith confirmed.

"Yes." It was Eli's turn to frown at this. "She giving you the silent treatment?"

"Not in a cold shoulder way, more in a 'at a loss for words' sort of way."

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Eli sighed when he saw that it was only 11 in the morning. Deciding to ignore the time, he pulled out some hard liquor from his bottom drawer and added it liberally to his coffee. Keith was giving him a concerned father look. Rolling his eyes Eli stirred the drink and silently wished that there was no coffee in the mug.

Drinking down the steaming beverage, he thought for a few more minutes before turning to Keith. "When V left, it was because she found herself faced with an impossible decision with no right answer – and you know how she hates not having all the answers. I think it was easy for her to pretend it never happened when she was away. Now that she's back she's beating herself up, wondering if she did the right thing or not."

"Ever gonna tell me what happened?"

"Not my tale to tell boss. Now, where are we on the Morganna case?" He hoped that this would be the end of the subject, but knowing the Mars clan, it would be anything but. Thankfully, Keith seemed willing to drop the line of questioning – for now.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been beyond sick (again). Anyway, thank you to all my encouraging reviewers!


	12. Skeptics and True Believers

**Chapter Twelve: Skeptics and True Believers  
**

* * *

**December 30, 2013**

After a long day at the office, and with a long night of stakeouts ahead of him, Keith was already exhausted when he got home. The prospect of dealing with Veronica was enough to make him consider not going home. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter, because he did – no matter what she did or why she left. But since her return, things had been… difficult. Her outright silence towards him for the first week or so had truly hurt, but he understood she was still trying to process everything. After that week she'd begun to talk to him. It wasn't much, and never seriously, but she would answer his questions and make small talk over dinner (on the days he could coax her into eating with him). As long as he didn't press her on why she left or bring up Eli, it was fine.

The problem was that getting her out of bed had become a battle that he just didn't have the energy to face. Veronica had fallen into a deep depression, something he'd never thought his strong and confident daughter capable of, and did little more than sleep the days away. And nothing he did seemed to help her. God only knows what must be going through her mind, but whatever it is, it must be pretty dark for her to give up so blatantly.

He'd asked Eli to come see her, but to his surprise once Veronica caught wind of it she'd refused to see either man.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she'd come back. Enough was enough. He didn't know what he was going to do, but something was going to change. It had too.

After a quick bite to eat, Keith noticed that he'd allowed himself to get lost in thought over Veronica for far too long. If he didn't get moving he'd be late and possibly miss getting the money shot.

He scribbled a quick note for Veronica and rushed back out the door.

* * *

Relief flooded Veronica when she heard her father leave again. After years of living by herself, she'd come to prefer her own company. Isolation was safe to her. If no one was around her, if no one cared about her, then she couldn't hurt them, they couldn't die.

Yeah, so her thinking was a little messed up, but it's not like she had a good track record with people she cared about sticking around. Ever since Lilly, everyone Veronica allowed herself to trust and rely on had left her. And there was no way she was going to let the two most important people in her life fall victim to the Veronica Curse.

The only problem with her plan to keep them away from her was the keeping them away. Her dad had surprisingly had decided to give her space. Eli was a little more confusing. He'd tried to come see her once. When she'd refused he'd left. She'd been expecting him to fight for her more. After all, he practically kidnapped her from Grand Rapids and snuck her across the country .

No. She wasn't supposed to be upset over this. She wasn't allowed to be. This was her choice. It was what she wanted… wasn't it? No. It sure as hell wasn't what she wanted. None of this was. But it's what she needed.

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps drifted through the tiny apartment, waking Veronica.

Footsteps that were not accompanied by the sound of Backup's paws clicking across the linoleum. Two sets of footsteps. Two sets of footsteps and no Backup.

That added up to only one thing: trouble.

As she tried to force her panicked mind to calm she heard a metallic click as a safety was turned off followed by the noise of a new clip being chambered.

* * *

January 16, 2008

It was only the first week back to classes, but Veronica was already ready for Summer Break. While her class load wasn't exactly demanding, it was still more than she wanted to deal with. She'd spent too much time trying to pretend that the Fitzpatrick case didn't exist. And she'd been to desperate for normalcy when she allowed herself to be lulled into a false sense of security over the apparent lack of attempts on her of late.

If anything, she should know by now that it was never a good thing when your pursuer suddenly looses all interest in you. Actually, that was a battle she was loosing on two fronts. With the disappearance of the Fitzpatrick threat, so had disappeared Eli. Sure, she still saw him around the office, and at a rate much higher than could be considered 'accidental' around town, but it wasn't the same.

"Man, the crazy shit you white folks consider coffee… Latte, Espresso, Machiatto… Seriously V, since when is knowledge of a foreign language required to buy a cup of coffee?" As was his habit, Eli had snuck up on her, seemingly out of nowhere. At least today he came bearing some type of hot drink.

"Not sure. All I know is that sugar plus caffeine equals a happy Veronica," she replied, eagerly gesturing for the beverage he'd brought.

"What, this?" he asked, clearly indicating the large drink. "What makes you think I brought this for you?"

Rolling her eyes she held out her hand once more. They both knew he hated pretty much anything you could buy at a Starbucks, which meant he'd gone out of his way to bring her the delicious beverage that he was currently taunting her with.

Finally relenting, Eli gave her the cup and laughed as she inhaled the scent of the contents.

"So, how much trouble are you in?" she asked after a few invigorating sips.

"Aww, come on now V, what makes you think that I'd only bring you coffee when I need something. Ever think that maybe I'm just after the pleasure of your company?"

"A long and storied history between us my friend, so what'd you do and how long is it going to take me to fix it?"

"Well… if you insist… I may have broken my camera…" Rolling her eyes yet again she readily agreed to fix the damaged camera. After all, he had brought her caffeine.

**

* * *

**

**December 30, 2013**

Frantic pounding on the door to the small shack he called a house startled Eli from a light sleep. Rolling out of bed, still half asleep, he slipped a heavy knife behind the waistband of his sweatpants before opening the door. One hand wrapped tightly around the handle, ready to draw if necessary, he was startled to see that Veronica was his late night visitor.

"Veronica? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

Tears were pouring down her face and all she could do was shake her head. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what had happened.

They'd found her.

"Come on V, let's get inside, okay?" She darted past him quickly and he closed the door behind her, being sure to engage a number of different locking mechanisms. Sometimes it paid to be paranoid.

Turning back to Veronica he was alarmed to see that she was shaking like a leaf.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Dad's out on a stake out tonight, took BackUp. I was asleep, but I woke up when I heard someone come in, I thought it was dad. But then there was another set of footsteps, and another. Two men. If it'd been dad, he would have yelled or I would have heard BackUp…"

"Alright, then what?"

"I snuck out my window, like I used to. I don't think they saw me, but if they went in my room, they'll know."

He didn't bother asking how she knew where he lived now. Either Keith had mentioned it, or she'd seen it in the office. Shit. An overwhelming urge to punch something came over him. Veronica didn't need to deal with any of this.

"It's okay Veronica, alright? I'm not going to let anything happen to you, remember?" She nodded slowly.

Looking at the clock, he noticed it wasn't even one yet. At least they had that going for them. Veronica could get a full night's rest and he could make some plans.

"Why don't you go get in my bed, see if you can't get some sleep." Gesturing to an open door at the end of a hallway off the living room, he gave her a gentle nudge towards it. She opened her mouth, intending to protest, but he cut it off with a quick "Sleep."

Once he heard her close the door he slipped out into the garage where his makeshift gym was set up. There was a lot that needed to happen. But none of it would if he didn't get some of the rage out of his system first…

* * *

Twenty minutes later he'd finally begun to calm down and entered into rational thought again. Grabbing a bottle of water and a bottle of pills, he went to go check on Veronica.

Just as he had suspected, she wasn't sleeping.

"_Querida_, you need to get some sleep."

"You really expect me to sleep?"

"No. But I need you to. Tomorrow's going to be rough, what with you coming back from the dead and all."

"Coming back from the dead?"

"Yup. It's the only option."

"And my dad's okay with it?"

"Haven't told him yet. He'll be done with his stakeout in another hour; I'll talk to him then." Truthfully, he hadn't even thought about the older man. But it was true, Keith would be checking in with him around 2:30. Ever since Veronica's disappearance the men had grown accustomed to making sure the other was aware of work-related late night activities – lest he get attacked by the Fitzpatricks again. After the Fitzpatricks seemed to have forgotten about him the habit stuck.

"Planning on drugging me to get me to sleep?"

He snorted, "Yeah, actually."

"Toss me the bottle cholo." Catching it in one hand she quickly popped the lid out and doled out a double dose – then downed the pills without any water. Electing not to pick a fight with her over her apparent familiarity with heavy sleep aids, he kept his mouth shut. "At least there's an upside to this."

"What's that?"

"At least you finally got a better bed."

* * *

Half an hour later a frantic Keith was pacing the small confines of Eli's living room.

"I don't know Eli, it sounds way to risky to me."

"What choice do we have Keith? At least we have the benefit of knowing Sacks isn't dirty. Cliff can file whatever paperwork to make it legit."

"So this is your big plan? Waltz into the station tomorrow and say 'hey, Veronica Mars is alive after all'. Then what."

"It's the best plan we got. I'll call up Fox and a couple of the boys who've done security work for us before. We'll set up a 24-hour detail on her. Fox won't let anything happen to her," he reassured the older man.

Keith paused in his pacing in front of the open door to Eli's bedroom. From their vantage point, Veronica looked like a lost child, curled up in a semi-fetal position in the middle of the king size bed. The bulky cast on her arm underscored her fragility, as did the light bruises that were barely visible now that her spray-on tan disguise had worn off.

"I'm still not convinced Eli, I mean, what comes next for her? She's so turned around, I feel like I don't even know who she is anymore," Keith said weerily.

"Because you don't. The Veronica we both knew is gone. The only thing we can do is accept her for who she is now. And as for what comes next, I'm going to end this for once and for all. Veronica knows something about the Fitzpatricks and it made them nervous as hell, even if she doesn't know what it is that she knows… I figure that out and we'll be able to unravel this whole mess. Maybe then…"

"You're sure you can solve this?"

"Yes." He just wasn't sure how it would impact the lives of all involved – but it was far too late to be thinking about things like that.

* * *

**AN: **I know you all figured I'd abandoned you, but I swear, I haven't. Unfortunately, I've been promoted at work (hooray!!), which is awesome for me because I went from receptionist to the communications coordinator, but bad for you guys because that's where I did 75 percent of my writing before – now I have to actually work at work! Add to that that my laptop has been in the shop since before Xmas (grrrr….) and it's just been near impossible to get stuff done on this. Anyway, enough excuses, I'm sorry it's taken so long for this to get out, and thanks so much to all of you still paying attention to my story.


	13. A Cold Case Heats Up

**Chapter Thirteen: A Cold Case Heats Up

* * *

**

**December 31, 2013**

"We're here to see Sheriff Sacks," Keith calmly informed the receptionist at the front desk of the Neptune Sheriff's Department.

"He's not available right now," she replied without looking up from filing her nails.

"Tell him donuts and coffee don't take precedence over actually doing his job. Then tell him that Keith Mars and Eli Navarro are here to see him and have some evidence pertaining to a cold case," Eli ordered. The receptionist finally looked up and saw the imposing men waiting expectantly.

Sighing she pressed her intercom. "Sheriff, Mars and Navarro are here to see you. Something about a cold case."

"_Send them in_," the reply crackled over the speaker.

"We know the way," Keith said. He stalked off towards the office that was once his, leaving Veronica and Eli alone.

"You doin' okay _chica_?" Concern was evident in his eyes. This was just the first stop in what was sure to be a long and difficult day for Veronica.

"Yeah, of course," she replied softly. Despite her reply, it was obvious that she was anything but okay. Eli wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple before he could stop himself. To his relief she didn't protest. If anything, she leaned into him more.

* * *

"Keith Mars. It's been a while. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sacks asked.

"I got a break in a cold case."

Sacks raised his eyebrows at this. "And that would be?"

With impeccable timing, Eli and Veronica chose that moment to enter the office. Keith gestured towards Veronica, indicating she was the break in the case.

"Still not following you Keith."

"Sacks, you remember my daughter Veronica."

"Not this again Keith. It's a cold case. She's been declared dead. Everyone else has come to terms with it, why can't you," Sacks said, clearly exasperated.

"Gotta say, for a dead person, I look pretty good," Veronica remarked to Eli.

"I dunno, I've seen skeletons with more meat on their bones than you. I can see why they think you're dead," Eli bantered back.

"Good to see you still know the way to a girl's heart _vato_."

"I'm just sayin', you look like death warmed over," he replied in a teasing manor.

"But I'm still better lookin' than you," she taunted.

Sacks leaned back in his chair, clearly stunned by the appearance of Veronica Mars in his office. Keith meanwhile looked amused at the exchange between his daughter and the man he'd come to view as a son.

"That… that… Veronica? But she's…. she's dead!"

"I'd say that rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, but that's just so clichéd don't you think?" She turned to Keith. "I thought you said the required IQ for sheriff had been raised."

Eli stifled a laugh. While he knew it was just her version of a defense mechanism, it gave him hope for her to see her using snark instead of just shutting down.

"Jesus. Veronica. Wow," Sacks said.

"Yeah, good to see you to Sacks," Veronica replied. Turning to Eli she whispered, "Are we done yet?"

"Soon _querida_, soon," came his whispered reply. He looked to Keith who shook his head, indicating they couldn't leave yet. Sighing, Eli ushered Veronica to a worn sofa and sat down to wait while Keith discussed things with Sacks.

* * *

**March 30, 2008**

"Veronica Mars, you're under arrest," Vinnie said with a gleeful smirk.

"Under arrest. For what exactly?" Glancing at her watch, Veronica groaned. It was just after three in the morning. She was so dead. Sneaking out of the apartment had seemed like such a good idea when she'd come up with it. She'd had a middle of the night epiphany about the trafficking case and had wanted to find out if the ships currently docked matched the harbor manifest or not. Not surprisingly, they hadn't. But before she could get further in her investigation, the flashing lights of a patrol car had pulled up.

"Tresspassing. Been getting complaints from some of the shipping companies that you been sneakin' 'round the docks a bit too much," He told her, speaking much louder than necessary.

"Well I'm flattered Vin, it's been so long since anyone thought to arrest me! We really should get a keepsake photo of this momentous occasion – you know, for the scrapbook. 'Vinnie's First Bogus Arrest of Veronica'." She knew better than to antagonize the local LEO's but just couldn't help herself.

"You have the right to remain silent," Vinnie began to recite the Miranda to her. When he'd finished she gave him a proud smile, "Aww you memorized the whole thing! Gold star for you!"

Vinnie rolled his eyes at her and opened the back door to his patrol car for her. "And a gentleman to boot!"

* * *

"You know, trespassing arrests don't usually require an interrogation, especially without representation."

Shaking his head, Vinnie closed the door to Interrogation Three behind him. "Mars, for once, will you do us both a favor? Give your mouth a break, okay?" Before sitting across the table from her, Vinnie made a show of drawing all the blinds and turning off the lights to the room, plummeting it into darkness. Veronica pushed down a tendril of panic at his actions, telling herself that there was still the video and audio surveillance of the room, so he couldn't do anything to illegal.

And then he disconnected the hidden cameras – all of them, making the slight panic she'd been feeling become a full blown terror. Forcing herself to remain calm, she took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. After all, this was Vinnie VanLowe, marginally more intelligent than Lamb, but nowhere near as cruel and vindictive. Not to mention he'd gone out of his way to help her on previous occasions.

"So, Veronica, where's your guard dog?" She started to give a smart ass comment about Back Up when Vinnie interrupted her. "Navarro, Mars, I meant Navarro."

Silence.

She knew that it wasn't a huge secret that Eli was working for her father, but they'd hoped that Eli's true position at Mars Investigations would be kept quiet.

Ignorance was the best approach she decided.

"Weevil? Well, last I heard, there was something about some hot mamacita's and cheap cervezas and getting some serious action tonight. But, then again, not really his keeper." Once upon a time, it would have been a very plausible lie. Weevil hadn't exactly whored three laps around SoCal, but he had had quite the reputation for one night stands.

"Is that your final answer, Mars?" When she shrugged at him Vinnie gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, everyone knows that your old man only hired him to keep an eye on you. Where was he tonight?"

"Not a clue," she told Vinnie truthfully. Eli hadn't really broadcast his plans for the night. "But if you want me to ask him to go steady for you, I can tell you the answer is going to be a no."

Vinnie was losing whatever meager patience he'd had at the start of the 'interrogation'. "Look, Veronica, it's not safe for you to be out in the middle of the night, especially without him."

"What's this? Is the Neptune Sheriff's Department afraid of an ex-con and a co-ed? Nice intimidation attempt. Try to put a little more menace into it next time." Despite her bravado, Veronica was taken aback by Vinnie's words – _not safe for you without him_. Vinnie knew the real score, but the question was who's side was he on? Five minutes ago she would have staked her life on him being completely in with the Fitzpatricks. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Vinnie brought his fist down on the table, hard, making her jump. "Damnit Veronica, this is not a game, okay? I know you think that you're invincible and you can solve anything, but you need to stay the hell away from the docks and even further away from the Fitzpatricks. What you're getting into? It's bigger than you, it's bigger than me, it's bigger than Neptune. And if you don't leave it alone, it's going to get you dead."

"Is that a threat?" she asked quietly.

"No. It's a warning."

"I know you're in their pocket Vinnie, don't play this like you're concerned for my safety," she scoffed.

"You're right Veronica, I am. I am a dirty cop, just like I was a dirty PI. But, even I have some sense of right and wrong and the fact that there are some things money can't silence." Sighing, he continued, "And what the Micks are into is one of those things. I know you know what's going on. I know all about that night down at the docks. I also know that you're getting to close to answers and you're making people nervous. Powerful people. People who make the Fitzpatricks look like schoolyard bullies."

"So what, I just pretend nothing happened?"

"Yeah, for once, just drop it. There's been talk… about… a hit." Vinnie looked almost ashamed at his knowledge of this and it took her a minute to realize he meant a hit on her. "And if you dig too deep, I'm not going to be able to get you out of this. I've been doing my best to run some interference for you the past few months. I thought maybe if they backed off, so would you." So there was the source of the sudden absence of near death experiences in her life. Vinnie had conned the Fitzpatricks into leaving her alone.

The fact that there was discussion of a hit on her could only mean one thing. "I'm getting close to something, aren't I."

"I don't know. I know that they're furious they can't find your surveillance photos. Beyond that, not sure. When I say this is bigger than us, I really mean it. These people will do whatever it takes to keep themselves protected."

She sat silently, trying to absorb everything he'd just said to her. Vinnie stood, turned the lights and cameras back on and uncuffed her. She quickly realized her arrest had been a ruse so that he could warn her off the case. Unfortunately, all it had done was increase her interest in the case.

Vinnie paused, hand on door handle, "Veronica, these people, if they can't get to you directly, they'll go through Weevil and your old man to do it." Then he was gone.

* * *

By the time Veronica got done with the paperwork to get her released it was nearly six, she exited the Sheriff's department only to realize that she had no ride home.

A motorcycle rumbled to life across the street, pulled out of the shadows and came to a stop in front of her. Crap, so much for her dad and Eli not knowing about this little side trip. Eli held out a helmet to her and she put it on wordlessly.

The ride to the apartment she shared with her father was brief and silent. She spent the time lost in thought about what could be going on that even Vinnie wouldn't approve of.

When they pulled up in front of her building, Veronica climbed off the bike and stood waiting for Eli to do so as well. Instead, without so much as a word, he sped off into the night leaving an extremely confused Veronica Mars behind.

* * *

**December 31, 2013**

"Alright V, time to get the rust out, you ready to get back in the game?" Eli asked her as they entered the Mars Investigations offices after meeting with Sacks.

"The game?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, the sticking-your-nose-where-it-sure-as-hell-doesn't-belong game." He took a seat at his desk and pulled out the files he'd kept on her disappearance.

"Oh, that game. I thought you meant double dutch," she replied giving him a winning smile.

"Nice to see some of that wit is coming back to you."

"You know me _cholo_, always eager to please." To emphasize her attempt at reverting to her old self she gave him a cocky look and propped her feet up on the desk.

"Alright, I'm not going to touch that one," he said with a smirk. "So instead let's start with the basics. What were you doing at the docks that night?"

"No."

"_Que_?"

"No. I'm not going to help you drag all of this up again. Take sordid photos of philandering husbands? Sure. Dig up dirt on 09er business practices? No problem. Files and billing? I'm your girl. Help you start another class/gang war? Not a chance in hell."

He froze. He'd expected some reluctance, but all out refusal to even answer questions? He wasn't prepared for that.

"Veronica, you know we've got to do this, we've got to get this solved. You're not naïve enough to think that there was just randomly a break-in at your place last night. For whatever reason, the Fitzpatricks aren't going to let this lie."

She just glared at him.

Alright, time to try another approach. "I'm just asking a couple questions. Not mounting an attack."

"No. I know you. Once you start, you're not going to stop until you get to the bottom of it. Why is it so damn important to you?"

"You're one to talk. I remember telling you time and time again that you were going to get in over your head. Never listened to me then either." Rubbing the back of his head in frustration Eli took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I know everything is really crazy right now, I get it. And I'm sorry. Maybe it was selfish of me to come pull you out of your life in Michigan without thinking about the consequences and ultimately your safety."

"Eli…"

"But I did, and I can't take that back. Time may pass, but some things are never going to change. Like the fact that I am going to always want to do everything in my power to keep assholes like Finn Fitzpatrick from killing you, even though you hate the idea of me protecting you and think you can do everything on your own. That stubborn independence streak of yours is another thing that will never change, and I'm fine with it. But you know what I'm not okay with? The fact that someone wants you dead for reasons we don't understand and was willing to spend five years looking for you before putting a bounty on your head. This isn't going to end until they kill you or we stop them. And you may be okay with the first option, but I sure as hell am not."

At some point he'd left the safety of his desk and was now toe to toe with Veronica. She was furious with him and he could care less.

Reaching out, he framed her face with his hands. "I can't lose you again, _querida_," he said quietly. Not waiting for a response, he grabbed his leather jacket from a hook on the wall and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Still trembling from her confrontation with Eli, Veronica collapsed in what used to be her seat behind the desk. Fighting to forget the last time she'd heard him say those fateful words, she fought for control of her memory but eventually gave up and allowed the painful memory to surface.

* * *

**April 2, 2008**

Veronica woke from her fitful sleep startled. She'd heard something. Glancing at her bedside clock she saw that it read 4:57. Doing the math in her head she realized she couldn't have been asleep for more than five or ten minutes. Listening for further sounds like whatever one had awoken her, Veronica was embarrassed to realize it was the quiet beep of her cell phone alerting her to a missed text message. Flipping open the phone she read the message: At ur door. It was from Eli. She frowned at that. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? He'd barely given her the time of day in the past few months, never mind the fact that he seemed to have been released from bodyguard duties by Keith.

Knowing he'd get in without her assistance, Veronica lay back down and burrowed deeper under her blankets. Closing her eyes she listened for the sound of his key opening the front door. The lock sliding open echoed through the dark, empty apartment. He was in the living room, she could hear him softly reassuring BackUp. There was a series of heavy steps that were undoubtedly for her benefit, a final warning of his presence, and then she heard metal scraping on metal as he quickly picked the lock to her bedroom.

The door swung open slowly and he said softly, "Jus' me, V." Quieter this time, she heard his footsteps as he approached her bedside. There was a pause as he seemed to struggle with what to do next. Finally, she felt his heavy weight sink down on the mattress as he sat next to her prone body.

Rolling over to face him, she was surprised when he reached down to gently run his hands through her hair.

"I woke you," he said apologetically.

"Like I don't do it all the time to you."

Turning his head away from her he muttered, "Actually, you don't."

She frowned at that. When was the last time she'd gone to see him in the middle of the night?

"It's been months," he supplied the answer to her unanswered question.

Trying not to yawn, she asked him, "Am I going to need to bail you out of jail when Sheriff Vinnie tracks you down for whatever you did that has you paying me an early morning visit?"

"No."

"Then –"

"Vinnie was in a wreck tonight. He's dead," Eli told her soberly.

Sitting up, she shivered when her covers fell away from her body. "So it was an accident," she said hopefully.

Eli simply shook his head. "There was brake fluid all over the road. Line 's cut. He was leaving The River Styx."

Veronica fought to keep tears from spilling down her face. For as much as they clashed, Vinnie had always come through for her when it really mattered. "Oh God, this is my fault," she said suddenly.

"What? No. Veronica, how can you think that?" His hand moved from her hair to her back as he pulled her into his arms.

"He… he arrested me so he could warn me. And they must have found out."

"V,"

"No! No. You have no right to come here in the middle of the night and act like you care." She struggled to free herself from his embrace.

"Woman, calm your ass down," he growled in tired frustration.

"Don't tell me to calm down! What the hell are you thinking. Where the hell have you been? One day I wake up and it's like none of this nightmare ever happened. You were nowhere to be found without so much as a word."

"I was around."

"When?"

"All those late nights at the library, stressful study sessions before finals, random cups of coffee? I came an' saw you, you were just too wrapped up in schoolwork to recognize it."

"So what, you just watched me, lurking in the shadows?"

"You bet your ass I did. Told you, not gonna let anything happen to you."

All she could think of was how completely betrayed she felt by the sudden knowledge that he'd been shadowing her for months without making his presence known. "What the hell is going on Eli? You of all people know how much I hated when Logan did that to me, hiring people to be in the shadows without telling me," she said angrily.

He looked guiltily at her, "I know."

"So what, you woke up one morning and decided that things had cooled off enough?"

"No. I woke up one mornin' an' realized that if I didn' start to back off they were gonna…"

* * *

This wasn't going well. He'd wanted to come check on her, make sure she was okay, tell her about Vinnie, ask about what happened when she was arrested. It wasn't supposed to turn into a fight over the decisions he'd made to keep her safe. That's what it always came back to. Keeping her safe. Instead she was pushing all the right buttons without even trying, and he found himself losing control.

"Fuck! Veronica, you're going to end up like Lilly." He knew he deserved the slap she rewarded him with, but at that moment he really didn't care.

"Screw you _Weevil_. I heard that enough from Logan. I'm not going to take it from you too." Tears were running down her face and he could tell she was trying not to wince at the stinging sensation in her hand. Hell, he was trying to wince at the imprint she'd left on his face.

It was too much. He couldn't keep doing this, pretending she didn't matter to him. Nothing he said or did seemed to make a difference anymore. There was nothing left. Letting out a heavy sigh he finally said the words that had been dominating his every thought since the first time he'd met her.

"Don't you fucking understand woman? I. Can't. Lose. You."

She froze. "Lose me?" The anger that had been written across her face seemed to have drained away.

He didn't answer her question. "I couldn't keep pretending you meant nothin' to me, that you were jus' a job. 'S okay when you were with Echolls, it was clear you were off limits, and there was no chance you… but then…" Frustrated with the

"I stopped being seen out with you all the time because it was getting to hard to pretend my interest in you was just a job. And if the wrong people figure out my feelings about you, it would be so bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"_Mierda_. I'm crap with words. _No comprende_ what I'm tryin' to tell you? Fine." Threading his finger through her hair he brought her face closer to his while his other hand slipped beneath the soft cotton tank top she wore and began to caress her hip. She inhaled sharply and bit her lower lip. "No? Still not understandin'?" With a quick and practiced move he flipped around so that she lay under him. "Getting' the picture yet?" he whispered in her ear as he shifted so that his erection pressed into the heat of the apex of her legs.

Finally daring to take another look at her face, he was shocked to see the desire in her eyes. "I think I need a bit more help understanding," she replied in a husky voice. Letting a throaty groan of desire escape his mouth he allowed himself to finally claim her lips with his.

"You're not going to lose me," she promised quietly when he ended the kiss.

"Yeah V, I am," he said sadly. Forcing himself to put thoughts of doom out of his mind he traced her collarbone with his callused thumb. "When's the last time you slept."

"I slept tonight," she replied evasively.

"Don't lie to me woman."

"Since Vinnie arrested me," she finally admitted.

Kissing her gently before roughly nipping at her lower lip, he said, "Let's get some sleep, _querida_. Everything 'll still be fucked up when we wake." He smiled at the quiet protest she made as he shifted so that she was in the protective circle of his arms. "_Dormirse_," he said firmly.

* * *

**December 31, 2013**

She'd known this was coming, she'd just expected him to wait a little longer before trying to get her to help him with the case. Didn't he understand that this obsession with the case was going to get him killed?

The last time… she'd left to keep this from happening. At least then she'd known (or thought she knew) who the players were. Now she had no clue. She'd been gone too long and realized there was far too many layers to the hierarchy of the Fitzpatricks.

There was no way she was going to help him sign his death warrant a second time.

Unfortunately, he was right. This wasn't going to end without someone dead or in jail.

Looks like Veronica Mars, P.I. is back in business, she thought to herself.

Taking advantage of having the office to herself, she set to work at making copies of all the files she could think of. Eli's hidden files on her disappearance. Anything locked in the safe that related to the Fitzpatricks (which was a surprising amount). Old bills from the year leading up to her leaving Neptune. Hell, even all the paperwork from the courts that her dad had filed to get Eli's record expunged (all though that was more out of personal curiosity than relevance to the case). Satisfied that she'd gotten everything she could from the office, Veronica took a minute to look up Dick's address. Eli had said that's where he was sending Mace and she needed her dog more than ever now.

* * *

Pulling up to Dick's house, Veronica was surprised by two things. One, his house was a small cottage like home only a few houses down the beach from Eli's. And two, there was a familiar green VW Beetle parked in front of it. Ringing the doorbell, Veronica shifted nervously.

"Can I help you?" Dick didn't seem to recognize her when he answered the door. Was that a good thing or not? Probably good. She'd known Dick since preschool and if he didn't know who she was then there's no way that anyone else around town would.

"Eli said he was sending my dog here?" She looked around nervously and hoped he'd invite her in soon.

"Uh, who are you?" Dick asked suspiciously.  
Who was she? Oh what a loaded question.

"And here I thought we were such good friends." Finally fed up with waiting for the invitation, she pushed past him into the house.

Whatever response he had was lost on Veronica. She'd caught sight of a familiar dog lounging in the midday sun in the backyard. MACE! She ran towards the door to the yard, ignoring Dick's yells that the dog was dangerous and to stay away. Once in the back yard she let out a familiar whistle that brought the dog springing to his feet and running full speed towards his mistress.

"Oof!" Mace hit her like a freight train, knocking her to the ground while busily licking her face and whining to her. "Missed you too boy, they been treating you good, huh? I know, I know, I'm not gonna let anything separate us again you big goof, you'll be able to come home with me soon, now get off me," she crooned to her beloved companion.

"Huh. And here Weevs made it seem like this was some dangerous attack dog," Dick commented dryly.

"He is you idiot. Just knows better than to attack his momma, doesn't he!" Love and affection poured from her voice as she scratched the big dogs stomach.

"Veronica," Dick finally asked in disbelief. She nodded. "So you're the forger Weevs was always chasing after," he stated.

"Yup."

"Everything okay out here?" Mac's voice rang out from behind Veronica.

"Yeah Cin, 's fine," Dick replied. "Why don't we head back inside."

Standing up and whistling the signal to heel to Mace, Veronica followed them inside.

"What are you doing here Mac?" Veronica knew that there was suspicion in her voice, but she was helpless to keep it at bay.

"She lives here," Dick said.

"Scratch that. Let's talk about why you're living with Dick Casablancas."

"Dick, could you…" Mac nodded her head towards the front door, clearly wanting him to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, wouldn't want to ruin your girl talk anyway. Unless there's going to be pillow fights in your underwear, in which case I would appreciate a courtesy call, would love front row tickets to that event." Mac elbowed him in the ribs. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving, don't get your panties in a twist." Dick grabbed his keys from a hook and placed a surprisingly sweet kiss on Mac's temple. "Anyway, gotta see a Mexican about a fugitive. Or is it a man about a horse? Always get those two mixed up."

With that he was gone, leaving a blushing Mac and confused Veronica in his wake.

"Wait, is Dick going to see Eli?"

Mac giggled, "You've been gone a long time. Things change." Taking in Veronica's appearance she added, "especially you. What's with the cloak and dagger?" She gestured to Veronica's hair.

"Don't even know where to begin Mac."

* * *

After several hours of telling her the truth of what had happened Veronica finally reached the point in her story which had brought her to Dick's (and apparently Mac's) doorstep.

"He's the reason you and Logan broke up all those years ago, isn't he."

Veronica looked at her feet guiltily. "Nothing was going on between us then, but Logan wouldn't believe it. Eli was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back in our relationship."

"You know, he never believed you were murdered. Everyone was telling him to let you go and move on with his life, but he wouldn't. Swore up and down that he was going to find you."

"He didn't move on? You mean…"

"Been a couple of fake dates for cases. Every now and then Dick gets it in his head to fix him up. Those usually end with him and Dick bare knuckle boxing."

"Dick. So they're friends or something?"

"Or something. Kinda like secret friends. Neither will admit too it, don't want to ruin their 'images'. But since Logan died, they've really been there for each other."

"Wow," was the only response Veronica could manage.

"Dick's not his only friend. I gotta tell you, what Eli feels for you, it's the real thing. If you're just going to take off again, do it now, don't get his hopes up. I'm not sure he can handle losing you again. You may have been my friend before, but he's my friend now I don't want to see him hurt again."

What he feels for her. Hurt him. A familiar feeling of panic welled up in her.

"Right. Well. I'm gonna…" Trailing off she gave Mac an apologetic look before whistling Mace to her side and making a hasty exit.

* * *

AN: I know, I know! It's taken forever, sorry! Hopefully the length makes up for the delay some. Also, just realized I had disabled anonymous reviews, apologies guys.


	14. Where do we go from here?

**Chapter 14: Where do we go from here?**

**January 6, 2008**

"The Mars girl is a liability."

"She has the initiation recordings. There's enough dirty little secrets to take down half of congress – not to mention the Vice President," came another voice of support.

"It's been a year. If she was going to go public, she would have. Believe me, she's not big on pulling punches," Jake Kane defended.

"So we should just stake everything on a notoriously meddlesome teenage girl staying quiet because you trust her."

Jake dropped his head to his hands. "Look, I don't trust her. I just know her. If she was going to cause us some trouble we'd know by now."

The titans of industry gathered in his conference room continued to give him dubious looks.

"Sorry Jake. I'm not buying it."

"The Fitzpatricks have spent months harassing and intimidating her and Navarro. When will enough be enough?"

"When she's no longer a problem."

"Alright gentleman, I believe you've made your position clear. Now I'll give you mine. You take her down, I will take each and every one of you down even if it means going down myself."

**November 28, 2013**

Taking a deep pull of whiskey, Eli continued his stare down with the small white envelope on his desk.

Veronica Mars, c/o Eli Navarro

_Mierda_.

From the Estate of Jacob Kane.

_Mierda._

How had he missed this.

Had he missed this? A connection between V's disappearance and Jake Kane. The man had experience in cover ups.

Another drink of whiskey and still no answers.

He could open it. It might be important.

He should open it.

And tear open so many old wounds.

In the end he put it in his specially designed safe – hidden in the ducts of his air conditioner – and put it out of his mind.

**January 4, 2014**

Jake Kane was dead.

She couldn't believe it. He'd had a heart attack just after going for his morning run on Thanksgiving Day. Part of Veronica's shock over his death was that it forced her to consider the mortality of her own father. After all, he was the same age as Jake Kane, it could happen to him just as easily as anyone. Grimacing, Veronica forced that thought from her head and tried to concentrate on everything laid out in front of her. What was Jake Kane's obituary doing in the file Weevil kept on her disappearance? Nothing about the Fitzpatrick case made any sense.

For years, the Fitzpatricks had been into little more than low level menacing and drug dealing. They certainly weren't anyone to be crossed, but they didn't use to have the power or forethought to use the type of witness intimidation that they'd used to drive her from Neptune.

What confused her more was that Finn had proposed a deal to her at all. After months of trying to kill her or just generally threaten her into silence, he suddenly changed his tune and presented her with the option to either get out of Neptune and never look back or live with the knowledge that she was responsible for Eli's death. It had been the easiest decision of her life: save Eli.

* * *

When Eli arrived at the Mars apartment a few hours later he couldn't help but be surprised at the scene he was met with. BackUp and Mace were asleep on the couch, both with feet in the air, snoring away while Veronica had passed out on the living room floor with swarms of paper and photos in front of her. Bending down to wake her he noticed the photo she was clutching in her hand. A girl was lying in a pool of blood with Finn Fitzpatrick and a man he didn't recognize bending down to pick her up. The image was brutal and he knew that the murder must have been even more difficult to see, especially for someone who didn't grow up surrounded by the violence that came with being groomed as a gang leader.

Forgetting about his intentions to wake her, his mind slipped into investigative overdrive. She'd so far shied away from working on the Fitzpatrick case so finding her passed out on top of the case files was certainly a surprise. Not to mention that he only recognized three quarters of the file. Continuing to leaf through the files under the pretense of putting them back in order Eli carefully studied everything. Why had she been keeping this from him?

Most of the papers were things she must have gotten from the office, old files and bills. One bill in particular stuck out. FT Imports Inc., Veronica had circled the name and scrawled 'shell company' under it. Why hadn't he seen this before? Making a mental note of the name and information on the invoice Eli continued to go through the papers.

Having skimmed all the paperwork, he shifted his attention to the photo in her hand. Gently easing it out of her grasp he examined it closely. This had to be one of the missing surveillance photos. Flipping through some of the other photos surrounding her he found they were all of that night. God, how had she been able to continue taking pictures while watching the events unfold? She must have been terrified. One of the photos even showed Finn pointing up towards her. She'd known they were coming and she'd kept trying to get every piece of information possible.

That's his girl. Dogged in her pursuit of answers. And by the looks of the file, at it again. But still, why the secrecy? As much as he'd like to pretend he was a bigger man, he couldn't help but be hurt by her deception.

Nothing could have prepared him for what else he found in that stack of photos. There were three photographs obviously taken with a cheap digital camera and printed out on regular paper. Each photo showed him. In the first there was a group of men attacking him, one of which was wielding a knife. The second image showed him on the floor of a warehouse somewhere looking as though he was dead, an ominous dagger in his hip, missing vital organs by centimeters. The final image showed a gun being pressed to his temple.

This must be what she'd been talking about on the beach back in Michigan. She said she'd left to keep him safe – and mentioned something about Finn sending her pictures. Things were starting to fall into place. Veronica had given up her vendetta against the Fitzpatricks and left town without a word because she'd struck a deal with Finn.

He'd always wondered what it would take to break Veronica. To break her so completely that there was nothing left to put back together. And now he knew. It was him.

And now it all made so much more sense. Always sacrificing self for others, Mars family trait, right? Damnit.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" Veronica's sleepy voice shocked him back into awareness of his surroundings.

"Hmm, good question V." He stared at her exhausted features and realized she'd been at it longer than he realized. "Better question. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping?"

"Wanna try again? 'Cause it looks like we're due for a chat _querida_ and I'd speak now or hold your peace till..." Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. At his tone she rose to her feet to face him head on.

"Nothing."

He took a step towards her. "Really?" And another. "Nothing?" And another. Each step forward, she moved back.

That was the best she could come up with? Dios, he hated it when she allowed herself to slip into the quiet shell of Evelyn Pierce that she'd hid behind for years.

"Just, forget about it, please," she pleaded, unaware that she was slowly being backed against the wall.

"No. Hell no. There is no way I'm going to forget about the fact that the woman I love is investigating the case that led to her fleeing the state for five years BEHIND MY BACK. For fucks sake Veronica, do you have so little trust in me that you felt you had to lie about all of this? Not only lie but put yourself in jeopardy yet again?"

"Eli –" He brought his arms up to cage her in.

"No. My turn. I gave you a chance to explain so now you get to listen to me. Just a few days ago, someone broke in. Looking for you. They know you're back. I'm not sure what the hell kind of deal with the devil you made, but apparently words out and deal's off. Did you miss this somehow?"

"I – "

"Still not finished. Last time people came after you, you let me help you. Let me protect you, keep you safe. I always respected you so much for doing that even though you hated it – and me at times. But I'd been so proud you listened to reason for once in your life and laid low."

"And that worked so well didn't it?" She screamed at him. "Shit went to hell. You almost got gutted. I lost five years of my life. We lost…" Her voice faded but he knew what she meant. _We lost our chance._

"You think I don't know that? That I don't spend my nights trying to figure out what I did wrong and how it all went down so terribly? Believe me sweetheart, I'm well aware. I'm aware that I fucked up and pulled away from you. I'm aware I sent so mixed messages. I'm aware that nothing I ever do will be enough to wipe away the sins of my past." He paused and rubbed at his neck, anger quickly diminishing. "I would give anything in the world to go back to that night and not get out of your bed…"

"They would have found a way," she said consolingly.

"Maybe."

The argument was forgotten and she seemed to quickly realize their position. Pushing at his chest lightly she moved out of his grasp. He allowed her.

He stood silently as she got a glass of water.

"I suppose you want to know what happened," she said softly when she finished drinking.

* * *

**April 2, 2008**

The sun was beginning to set when Veronica opened her eyes. Someone was in bed with her. But she wasn't panicking, wasn't worried, somehow she knew it was Eli. Only in his arms would she be able to sleep nearly 12 hours without waking or having nightmares.

"Morning," he said softly. He pressed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

For the first time in months Veronica felt alive.

Glancing at the clock she replied, "Early evening to be precise."

He laughed and kissed her neck again. "So I take it you won't be attempting to kick my ass about last night."

"Attempt? Please. I can so take you."

"Only 'cause mi abuela taught me to never hit a girl."

"Such a gentleman," she murmured sweetly.

"I'll show you gentleman," he growled before spinning her around to face him. The possessive kiss that followed was anything but gentlemanly. It all but screamed 'MINE'- something that he wished he really could scream.

"I'm glad you're back," she said softly when the kiss finished.

Confusion spread across his dark features. "I never left."

"Mmm," was her non-committal reply. Before he could ask her to explain she had pulled him back to her and he was lost to the spell her body held over his.

"Alright V, gotta go. Adulterers don't screw themselves." He dropped a final kiss on her lips and allowed himself to draw it out longer than intended. "Be good _querida_. Call you later, k?"

"Always Eli, always." The seduction in her voice reminded him that she was anything but. "Now go make some money so you can take your girl out dancing."

She nestled back under the covers and allowed herself a few 'girly' moments to reflect on how amazing of a kisser Eli was. And on how much she was looking forward to finding out if he lived up to his promises in bed. Somehow she suspected he did.

* * *

He never called.

* * *

Pure dumb luck. That's the only reason she stumbled across the manila envelope that had been shoved under the door to the apartment. V. Mars was scrawled in messy handwriting across the front. Picking it up she hesitated before opening it, wondering if she should take some sort of precautions before laughing at her overblown sense of dramatics – the Fitzpatricks wouldn't try to kill her through mail.

Or maybe they would…

The envelope contained a handful of photos, one very familiar silver cross, and a message: Docks, 5 am.

Her blood went cold. This was what he'd been so afraid of, someone using him to get to her – or vice versa. At the time, she'd promised it couldn't happen. But now, seeing proof of him bruised, beaten, and utterly defeated, she knew that she would give Finn whatever he wanted in order to ensure Eli's safety.

* * *

"Ms. Mars, so glad you could make it." Veronica forced herself not to shudder at the sound of Finn Fitzpatrick's voice.

"Well, the invite was too good to resist," Veronica replied coldly.

"Right. Let's get on with it then," Finn said with a clap of his hands. "As you know, we've got your guard dog – not so fierce at the moment – and what we do with him is up to you."

"Keep talking."

Finn frowned, obviously displeased at the lack of fight she was showing. "It's simple, love. Leave Neptune and he lives."

"Where's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"No catch. Boss says that's the deal."

"I leave and Eli lives," she confirmed.

"That's the long and the short of it. Oh – and if you ever return, contact anyone in Neptune, or tell anyone about this… well, he'll be dead within the hour. And trust me, we'll know. We've got friends in high places."

Veronica's mind was reeling. She knew better than to trust the Fitzpatricks, but what choice did she have. Stay and Eli dies. Leave… leave and maybe he'd at least get a chance at life.

"And what about my dad?" she asked.

"Safe as houses," Finn promised. "'Sides, killin' him would ruffle too many feathers."

"Why Eli?" She had to know.

Finn gave her a piteous look. "Your boy was right when he said the two of you getting involved was too dangerous. He's your weakness, and you're his. Thanks for makin' it easy on us kid."

How had they known about that conversation? Veronica sighed. If they (whoever the mysterious they was) were able to bug her room without her knowing it then they really were high up the food chain.

"Well? What's it gonna be, love?" Finn asked impatiently.

"Okay." Deal with the devil. "But if anything happens to him, by your hand or anyone else's, deal's off. You deliver him to my office and once I'm sure he's alive I'll be gone for good." This was quite likely the worst idea ever. She was gambling with far too many lives. But what choice did she have? If it meant Eli would live then she had no choice.

"Hmm, no can do. I want you gone by 8:00 am. Three hours." Finn obviously thought she was going to angle for more time or to get a message to someone.

"I can be gone by then but I need proof that he's alive before I leave."

A man stepped out of the shadows and whispered in Finn's ear. Finn made a face. "Fine. Be ready to leave as soon as we get there."

Veronica nodded, unable to say anything.

"Three hours Veronica Mars. Cross us and he will die."

* * *

The smartest thing was to look like you weren't going anywhere. Luckily Veronica was notorious for her ever present messenger bag. She lined the inner pockets of the bag with some of the money she'd borrowed from her dad, the remainder of which she'd stuff into the lining of a coat. Surveying her bedroom she tried to decide what to bring. A couple changes of clothes. Disposable cell phone. Weevil's sweatpants, with her camera carefully wrapped up inside them. She wanted to pull her hard drive so that she'd have everything she'd need to take the Fitzpatricks down if anything happened to Eli but she knew it would be a sure clue to her disappearance. It had to look like she'd vanished.

Unwilling to leave without any ammunition, she quickly downloaded everything onto two separate USB thumb drives. One drive she stuffed in an envelope and taped to the inside of her a/c vent, the other drive she would keep with her.

The cross that belonged to Eli carried an unfamiliar weight. She considered leaving it, but ultimately was too desperate to have something to hold on to.

* * *

Tears were blurring her vision as she put the finishing touches on her new id. Her new life. Evelyn Pierce. 3675 S. Industrial Parkway, Atlanta, Georgia. Height: 5'1". Hair: Brown. Eyes: Brown. Birth certificate, social security card, and UGA school id to match.

Good bye, Veronica Mars.

Knowing she was only delaying the inevitable, she unplugged the laminator and took a final look around the lobby of Mars Investigations. While she'd prefer to be making her stealthy get away in the middle of the night, 8 a.m. would just have to do.

* * *

The knock on the door to the office startled her even though she knew it was coming.

* * *

Now everyone knows that the best thing to do when you're on the run is to cross the border – and fast. However, that's what would be expected of her, so she decided to go for a different route. Her plan was to start by heading to Vegas where she would sell the Saturn and board the first eastbound bus. From wherever that was, she'd spend a night holed up in a motel and then grab a plane to a major northern city - Chicago maybe, or Philadelphia. After that, her plans got a little vaguer. By then she'd have put enough distance between herself and Neptune, but a life on the run was not really a life.

* * *

It broke Veronica's heart to sell her Saturn for ten grand to some chop shop on the Vegas strip, but truth be told, it was the best thing for her to do. While it wasn't extremely flashy, the Saturn had been noticeable enough. Plus, she needed the money.

From the chop shop, she walked to the bus depot and began to examine the list of departures and destinations. Omaha. Oklahoma City. St. Louis. New York City. Tallahassee. No, no, no, no, no. She needed a big airport. Atlanta. Perfect.

Unfortunately, the bus for Atlanta didn't leave for another six hours. Luckily, that would be enough time to begin phase two of her disappearance.

Take the bus to Atlanta.

Plane to Chicago.

Buy used car.

Drive to Grand Rapids.

Rent apartment.

Get a job.

Get a life.

Pretend not to cry herself to sleep every night thinking of Eli.

* * *

**November 28, 2013**

"With Kane out of the picture I think it's time to tie up some… loose ends. Find her."

* * *

**January 4, 2013**

"I used to think no one cared what happened to me. And then I met you. And everything changed. You were the only person who ever really believed in me, V." Eyes softening he cupped her face in one hand, sweeping stray hairs behind her ear with the other.

"I accused you of murder… and theft… and so many other things," she hiccupped. A soft smile fell across his face and he wiped the tears from her stunning features.

"Yeah, you did. I guess I always thought that was your way of telling a guy you were into him." It was enough to get a small laugh out of her.

"Eli, how did everything come to this?"

"I don't know _Querida_, I don't know."

"Where do we go from here?"

He didn't voice his reply, instead, he pulled her body closer against his. He paused to make sure she was reading his intentions clearly. The sweet moist heat of her lips pressing into his told him all he needed to know.

* * *

**AN:**

Wow.

Alright Kids, I know it's been nearly a year since my last update. Unfortunately, I can give no guarantee of when my next update will be. Shortly after my last update I became extremely ill and have spent the year in and out of the hospital and relearning how to walk. Sadly, my writing has suffered due to some problems with comprehension and focus. Hopefully this and the remaining chapters will not be subpar.

A big thanks to all who have continued to read and review and support.


End file.
